Too Young To Marry
by soccersmileyGRL16
Summary: ...Gabriella Montez will you marry me... Troy and Gabriella are very much in love, what happen's when they decide to get married? What will their parents and friends say? Can they survive married life? Read and find out. Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Acceptance and rejection

**Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical I would be cruising in Hawaii not writing this fic, but this is all I have and I love to do it. I so not own HSM. **

"Troy!" Gabriella knocked on the Bolton's door. "Open up Troy." Gabriella was jumping for joy she could not wait to tell Troy.

"Hello Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton. Is Troy home?"

"Yes he is up in his room." Mrs. Bolton let Gabriella in. She ran up the steps in a flash and into Troy's bedroom. She jumped into his arms and kissed him like never before.

"Wow, what was that for?" Troy asked her.

"I got in! I got in! I got into Berklee!"

"Oh my gosh, I am so proud of you." Troy picked her up and spun her around in circles. "I love you so much." He kissed her again.

"Did you get your mail yet?" Gabriella asked him. "Let's go get it."

They walked to the Bolton's mailbox holding hands. Mrs. Bolton watched them from the door way. Then Mr. Bolton came and hugged her from behind. She jumped.

"You scared me," She told him. "Look at our little boy. He is so happy, he has found a great girl."

"Yes he has" Mr. Bolton agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here it is." Troy said as he pulled out a big envelope from the mail box. "Wait a minute." He seemed confused. He pulled out four big envelopes, and two small ones.

"I thought you only applied to Berklee and Yale." Gabriella said.

"Yeah I thought so too." Troy flipped through the envelopes. Berklee College of Music, he found the label, it was on the face of a small envelope. He opened it.

"I've been put on the wait list." He sighed. Gabriella looked at him with glisten in her eyes. "I didn't get into Yale's Music program either." He said when he opened another envelope. He sat down in the middle of the drive way. Gabriella sat next to him. She wrapped her arms around his arm.

He started to open the big envelopes. "Basket Ball Scholarship?" Troy questioned, "I didn't ap… Dad." He opened the rest of the enveloped. "They all accepted me for my basketball skills."

"Troy." She hugged him. A tear dropped down her cheek.

"Don't cry, we will figure this out."

"Our plan, we were going to go to college together and help each other with everything and…" She took a deep breath.

"Look, Gabi. We are going to go to the same college, I will get in May, we just have to wait one more month and we will know. C'mon," He brushed hair from her face. "I love you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, what is this?" Troy shoved the papers in his dads face.

"Troy I…"

"You what?"

A/N: Cliffy, what do you think Troy's dad is going to say? R&R.


	2. Fury from the father

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. **

"Look Troy, your future can't be built on just singing." He said.

"Why not?" Troy yelled.

"Because singing is not what you do."

"Dad, I love to sing. It's what I want to do, did you not see me in the musical, I rocked that."

"Yes you did but…"

"You would rather me follow in your footsteps, than follow my own dreams." Troy became really mad.

"Troy, you have school tomorrow, you should get to bed. Your mom will be angry if she finds you down here when she gets home."

Troy listened to his dad even though he was mad. He shut his light off and locked his door. He opened the window to his balcony and climbed down, once he reached the ground he ran to Gabriella's house.

He climbed the balcony as fast as he could. He knocked on the window. Gabriella opened it and fell into his arms.

"I love you Troy, so much." Gabriella said, "And I will support you in what ever you do."

"What are you talking about? What happened? Are you okay?" Troy was being serious he became really nervous.

"No nothing happened. I was just thinking about the college plan and I decided that we can shift the plan. We can go where we both get accepted."

"No Gabi, you are going to Berkley. Even if I am not going to get in."

"You will next month you will get a big envelope." Gabriella tried to smile.

Troy smiled and kissed her. They slid onto the bed and Gabriella lied in his arms, before they knew it they were both asleep.

**Monday Morning**

"Gabriella wake up, Troy. It's almost seven o'clock." Mrs. Montez walked into Gabriella's room. This is what Troy envied about Gabriella; her mother was so understanding and trusting. If Troy's father found them in bed together he would have jumped to the obvious conclusion, but Mrs. Montez trusted them and knew that nothing was going to happen.

"Oh my god, I have to get home." Troy jumped out of the bed and gave Gabriella a kiss before running out the door.

The climbed back in though his bedroom window and turned around to see his parents sitting on his bed.

"Where were you Troy?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"I have to get ready for school." Troy said trying to pass his father in the doorway.

"Troy ANSWER ME!" His dad yelled.

"Okay fine, I just…I went to…I went for…a…walk." Troy said.

"Now why don't I believe that?" Jack Bolton asked his son and wife.

"Look, Jack. Let Troy get ready for school." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Leslie just shut up! I need to know where you were last night." Troy looked at his father and then his mother. "Troy!"

"I spent the night at Gabriella's." He shouted back to his father. His father seemed unsurprised.

"You are going to wind up a father at eighteen and you are going to throw away your basketball dreams." Jack said.

"No I will throw away your dreams, not mine. And why do you think that, what ever you think we are doing we are not." Troy grabbed clothes from his drawer and his backpack and walked out the door.

He pulled his car up to Gabriella's house; she was waiting by the door.

"What took you so long?" Gabriella laughed as she threw her backpack into the backseat of Troy's silver convertible. Once she slammed the door, Troy drove off at full speed.

"Slow down Wildcat." Gabriella said humorously. She looked over at troy who was muttering under his breath.

"Troy are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

"No I am not." He yelled.

He slammed the breaks when her swerved into a parking space.

"Gabriella, I just need some time alone okay. I am sorry but I need to think." Troy said.

"Ok. I'll see you in homeroom." Gabriella walked to homeroom. She was walking looking at the ground and she ran into Sharpay.

"Watch it!" Sharpay shouted. "Oh, hey Gabriella, what's up?"

"Nothing." She sniffled and walked past her.

When she walked into her class Taylor immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Gabriella are you okay?"

Gabriella opened her mouth but shut it again when Troy walked in the doorway.

**A/N: Not a big cliffy, sorry. Review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update. I have a question: Rate Zac Efron on a scale of 1-10. Me: Over ten, he is really, really, HOT x Infinite. **


	3. Truth or dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. **

"Gabriella are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, hey Troy. I need to talk to you." Gabriella called, he rushed over. "What was going on with you thins morning? Are you mad at me?"

"No," He put his hands on her shoulders, "How could I be mad at you?"

"You just seemed so…"

"I know, it's my dad. He always jumps to conclusions, like; he found out about last night and thought…."

"Oh…" Gabriella understood.

"…and he was the one who applied for me, to all those school to profess in basketball. I don't want to play basketball for the rest of my life."

Gabriella looked at him taking in what he was saying. "I want us to go to Berkley together, the way we planned." Troy said rubbing Gabriella's cheek with his hand. "I want to sing, right beside you."

Gabriella smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him… "Class be seated." Mrs. Darbus waltzed into the room. "How could we get stuck with Darbus 3 years in a row?" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear before she went to her seat.

"Students we will be ending school in two months. I am recommending Berkley to those many of you who can actually sing and play some instrument or another." Mrs. Darbus said. "Now who here has applied to Berkley?" She asked the class. Gabriella looked around the room, Troy's hand was up of course, Sharpay and Ryan, and Chad and Taylor, they had taken interest in singing after Gabriella and Troy had, and it turns out they were pretty good. And Kelsi's hand was up, probably for a piano thing.

"Very good, Brava." She clapped her hands together. The bell rang and the gang ran out of the room.

"Gabriella," Sharpay ran up to her. It was a surprise to all that Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay were best friends. It was also a surprise that Sharpay had become NICE. "Did you get accepted to Berkley?"

"Yeah I did." They jumped up and down. "Me too." Sharpay said.

"I did too." Taylor came up to them. "Same" Kelsi said.

"Yay! We have to room together." Sharpay said.

"Definitely." Taylor said.

"Hey do you want to get watch our men play basket ball." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to watch Zeke in a while." Sharpay said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey girls." Each of the girl's, boy's came and gave them a hug.

"Eww!" They screeched at the smell and touch of sweat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were eating lunch when Troy suggested that they play truth or dare.

"Okay, Troy truth or dare?" Sharpay said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Mrs. Darbus's cell phone during class tomorrow."

"Fine, but I don't have…"

"I do." Sharpay handed the number over. Troy frowned.

"Troy it's your turn." Gabriella said.

"Okay then," He out the paper in his pocket, "Gabriella, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"If I asked you to marry me right now, what would you say?"

**A/N: Cliffy. I need lots of reviews. I got seven last night so let's try to get seven more. R and R! **


	4. The answer

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say I don't own this movie? Because if I did own HSM, I wouldn't be writing this right now.**

"If I asked you to marry me right now, what would you say?" Troy asked Gabriella. She stared at him with her eyes widened. "You mean everything to me, and I know that you are the one. I love you so much, Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

Troy pulled out a mood ring out of his pocket. Gabriella looked at him with tears in her eyes and smiled, "Yes! Troy, Yes I will marry you!" Troy slipped the mood ring on her finger. The gang was cheering and clapping for them.

"This is just a temporary ring, once I can actually afford the real thing I will get it for you." He said as he kissed her.

"This is beautiful, and it is even more beautiful because you gave it to me. This is fine, even if I have to wear it forever." She kissed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All through the rest of the day Gabriella fiddled with her ring and thought of how much she was in love with Troy Bolton.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Troy," Gabriella kissed her fiancée before she got into his car. "So do you have any idea how we are going to break this to our parents?" She asked him.

"I hadn't really thought about that yet."

"Well, I think that we should get them together and then tell them." Gabriella suggested.

"That's a good idea, what about tomorrow at dinner? You and your mom can come to our house for dinner."

"Okay, you know, ever since the singing thing, the school really changed. Every one was always with their groupies, then once we started singing, every one mixed together and now its just like one big groupie that involves the entire school."

"Is that a bad thing?" Troy asked.

"No, it's a great thing. I am just saying, two drama club members are dating two basketball players, and two scholastic team members are dating two basketball players. And the scholastic team captain is engaged to the head wildcat." She smiled.

"What are you trying to say?" Troy didn't fully understand.

"I am just pointing out that, we, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, made the school a different place."

"okay, we did. We made the school a better place to learn." He acted like a superhero using a deep voice. Gabriella playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Okay we are here." Troy said when they pulled up to Gabriella's house. She kissed him and closed the car door.

"I'll call you later tonight and we'll figure things out for tomorrow." Gabriella said before walking into her house. Troy drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Troy called as he walked in through the door. "Mom! Dad!"

"In here Troy!" His dad called from the kitchen. He was making dinner.

"Hey dad."

"Troy, look I am sorry about this morning, I should have trusted you." Troy opened his mouth to speak but his father stopped him. "I know that you wouldn't do that, and about what you said and you were right, I have been trying to push you into basketball and I shouldn't, I will support you in whatever you decide to do."

"Thanks dad." Troy said. "Um... is it okay if Gabi and Mrs. Montez come for dinner tomorrow night."

"Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This was a fine idea Troy." Mrs. Bolton said as she sipped her wine.

Mrs. Montez and Mr. Bolton raised their glasses agreeing.

They looked over and saw Gabriella and Troy whispering and giggling.

"Would you like to tell us what you two are giggling about?"

"Uhm…actually that is why we got you guys together for dinner." Gabriella said.

"What?" Mrs. Bolton was confused.

"We have some really big news for all of you guys." Troy said.

"Is this about what I am thinking it is about?" Mr. Bolton said sternly.

"No dad, she is not pregnant." Troy jumped.

"Then what is the big news?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Well, Gabriella and I decided to get married?"

**A/N: Cliffy. Ha Ha Ha. –Laughs Evilly- So what do you think the parents will say? I got over ten reviews today so lets try that many before I update. R&R. **


	5. Telling the parents

**Disclaimer: Just because I am crazy about HSM and Zac Efron it doesn't mean I own them. I wish so much that I did own them, but sadly, I don't. **

**A/N: I know I put a '?' at the end of the last sentence of the last chappie, I am sorry, I didn't mean to do that. **

"Well, Gabriella and I decided to get married!" Troy said almost yelling, the couples hands were beginning to sweat but they remained to hold each other. Their smiled began to fade when no one said anything.

"Mom? Dad?" Troy asked if they were still paying attention.

"Just hold on a minute!" Troy's father said so loudly that Gabriella bounced in her seat. Gabriella looked at her mother; Mrs. Montez was the first to speak.

"Gabriella, Troy." She began to say, the two turned their attention to her. "In my dreams I had hopes that this would happen for the both of you." The two smiled.

"I dreamed that one day the two of you would get married, start your own family, and take care of each other." Gabriella and Troy were very happy at this moment.

"Troy when you came to my doorstep to apologize to Gabriella, I knew that you were perfect for her." Troy smiled shyly.

"When Gabi told me that you had climbed up to her balcony to talk to her, I realized that you would go to any lengths for her." Mr. and Mrs. Bolton looked at her.

"Now my dream has come true…" "Oh mom..." Gabriella tried to cut in but she was over powered by her mother's voice. "…But, I think this is much too soon."

Troy and Gabriella's smiles turned upside-down. "Mom?" Gabriella thought her mother had full faith in her. "But, I thought…you just…oh, just forget it."

"Mom, dad, you guys got married at twenty so what is the big deal about me and Gabi." Troy said.

"Troy we were two years older than you are now, that was different. Your mother and I were together for five years before we got married. You met Gabriella two years ago…"

"Dad, I doesn't matter how long we have known each other, it matters how much we love each other." Troy said.

"Troy!" His dad yelled. "I am sorry Mrs. Montez but I think we will have to end this right now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Montez Household**

"Mom, don't you have faith in me." Gabriella asked.

"Look, Gabi. I know how this feels, you feel like you are in love with someone. But the minute you have to live with them, you know that they are not for you."

"Mom, Troy is the one. Mom, I love him, I am not talking high school I love you I am saying that I am in love with Troy Bolton." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, do you promise to wait to start a family until you graduate college and work for at least a year." Her mom said.

"Yes! Mom. I love you so much." Gabriella said and hugged her mom.

"Promise that you will not make me regret making this decision."

"Mom, you won't." Gabriella decided not to call Troy; he might be having a conversation with his parents right about now.

**Bolton Household**

"Dad, I love Gabriella."

"She is the one who takes your mind off of every thing important that is not love." His dad yelled.

"You mean she takes my mind off of basketball."

Then Mrs. Bolton finally spoke up. "Can I say something?"

**A/N: I know this is not a big cliffy. I got ten reviews, how about ten more before I update. R&R. **

**Who can answer this question right: What is Chad's jersey number? **


	6. Decisions

**Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical I would not be writing this. **

**Chad's Jersey number is 8. **

"Can I say something?" Mrs. Bolton said questioning herself.

"Go ahead Leslie, maybe you can talk some sense into this boy of yours." Jack said rolling his eyes at Troy.

"Troy, look at me." She said noticing that her son was not paying attention. HE obeyed and looked his mother in the eye.

"I love you so much, you have a wonderful voice and I think that your plan to go to college and pursue your dreams with Gabriella is a good idea." Mr. Bolton's head dropped he looked at his wife in disbelief.

"I think that you are mature enough to handle marriage. You and Gabriella are made for each other and I have known that from the beginning. I don't think there is a better time to get married than now. As long as you promise not to flunk out of college." Troy rushed over and hugged his mother like he was a child again.

"Leslie, what are you doing?" Jack asked his wife in rage.

"I am doing what I think is right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said when she climbed into his car that Tuesday Morning. "My mom actually gave in to us." She planted a quick kiss on her fiancées lips.

"Yeah, my mom too." Troy said as he put the car into drive.

"But what about your dad?"

"I really don't care about what my dad thinks, I love you and that's all that matters to me." He said to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys are so meant for each other" Kelsi said taking a bite into her apple. "I knew it from the day you two sang together, I was so romantic."

"Kelsi, it would be even more romantic if you swallowed first." Her boyfriend Jason said. They all laughed.

"Ok so the three of you are going to be my brides maids." Gabriella said to her girls. Then henceforth they began planning the wedding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day before the Wedding **

"Oh my gosh you guys this is like our last sleepover together." Sharpay said, "I mean if Troy and Gabi are going to live together, we can't have sleepovers, and there goes rooming together."

Taylor and Kelsi looked on the down side after Sharpay said those few words.

"Hey look you guys, Troy and I talked together and we decided that if you guys wanted to, we could rent apartments in the same building, there is this really new building and it's only like four miles from the campus I think, and Berkley is like fourteen miles from NYCU where Jason and Zeke are going."

"Nice we could actually do that." Taylor said.

"Yeah it's really convenient for the whole gang."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I am so nervous about tomorrow." Troy said looking at him self in the mirror wearing his tux.

"Then don't go through with it." His dad walked into the room. "Don't marry her."

"Dad, I am not going to leave her standing at the altar. I love her." Troy said to his father.

"What ever Troy." He said and started to turn away, but then he was stopped.

"Dad, why don't you get it at all? I love Gabriella, I love to sing and act, I like basketball but I don't want to do it for the rest of my life. Why cant you be happy that I am pursuing my dreams? If you cant understand me then don't bother coming to the wedding!" He yelled.

"Troy, don't speak to your father that way." His mother exclaimed.

"It's fine Leslie." He said to his wife. "Well then," He said to Troy, "Maybe I just wont come." He said, he turned his back and walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good night Gabi." Her three most loyal friends called to her from her bedroom floor.

"Good night guys." She called back turning the light off. She turned her eyes towards the sealing. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell on to her pillow.

'This is really happening' she thought, 'I am going to be Gabriella Bolton.' She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She hugged a teddy bear that Troy had given her the night of the Twinkle Town Musical.

_**Flashback**_

"Remember Gabriella, if you get nervous, just look at me. Just like kindergarten remember." Troy told Gabriella.

"Just like kindergarten." Gabriella smiled. They stared into each others eyes for a minute but Troy broke the silence.

"I brought this for you." He said bringing an old looking teddy bear from behind his back. "It's kind of old; it was my favorite bear when I was little. You can just give it a squeeze when you think of me." She blushed when he kissed her on the cheek.

"I guess you are thinking of me right now." Troy said. Gabriella loosened her grip on the teddy bear, she laughed with Troy.

_**End Flashback**_

Gabriella turned around and hugged the bear tighter, and then she turned in her bed and fell asleep smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy tossed and turned in his bed, images of his dad trying to sabotage his wedding were running through his mind.

"_Troy basket ball is your life Gabriella is just and obstacle."_

"_Gabriella is a girl that will come and go your dreams will not." _

Then he Gabriella came up to him and said something to him that seemed like a bad omen.

"_Troy I can't do this." _

**A/N: Hey, sorry I didn't update for the past couple of days. I was busy, and sometimes I just didn't feel like writing. So what did you think? Here is a question, who can get it right?**

**Chad said his mother put a mans picture in her fridge, who was the man and what musical was he from?**


	7. The Dream and The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I would totally laugh if you actually thought that I owned High School Musical. **

"_I can't do this." Gabriella's voice was heard by Troy. "Troy, I am too young to marry you. I can't do this." _

"_Gabriella look at me, look right at me…" Troy said but Gabriella cut him off knowing where he was going._

"…_Troy this is not like kindergarten any more, I am serious." _

"_No, why, we are ready for this." Troy said sadly._

"_You are right Troy, we are ready for this, but the _we_ is not you and me. It is me and Ryan." _

Troy shot up in his bed; he wiped bullets of sweat off his head. It was two o'clock in the morning, he grabbed his cell phone off the side table and scrolled down, he saw Gabriella's picture next to her phone number and name. He pressed the send call button.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella whispered.

"Did I wake you?" Troy asked a little bit embarrassed.

"Yes Troy you did," She said laughing a little bit, "And you almost woke the other girls."

"OK I'll just go then." Troy said frowning.

"No, its okay." She replied with her sweet voice, "I just stepped out onto the balcony, and I like hearing your voice. So what made you call me anyway?"

"I had a dream, that you loved Ryan…"

"Eww!" He was cut off by Gabriella's screaming. He laughed.

"What could give you that notion, which is just so gross? What did you dream that I was running away with Ryan the day of the wedding?" She laughed.

"Yeah, actually…I did." Troy said and Gabriella laughed.

"I love you Gabi." He said.

"I love you too." She said. To him.

"Look Troy, unless we want to have circles under our eyes in the pictures tomorrow, I suggest we go to bed." Gabriella said.

"Bye Baby, I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He responded and flipped his phone shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella pressed the red phone button on the cell, she stared at Troy's picture on her screen, and she sank to the floor. Her lips started to quiver, tears slowly rolled down her cheek.

"Gabriella are you okay?" Sharpay came out to the balcony quietly.

"Yeah I am fine." She said quivering and wiping away her tears.

"NO you aren't, what's wrong?" She asked kneeling down next to her best friend.

"It's just, I am so nervous about Troy not getting in to Berkley. What if he doesn't get in. What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry Gabi, he will get in, he is a great singer." Sharpay hugged her close. Tears fell from Gabriella's eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who give the bride away?"

"I do." Mrs. Montez said. Gabriella walked to the front.

"Do you Gabriella Anne Montez take Troy Zachary Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She slipped the ring on his finger.

"Do you Troy Zachary Bolton take Gabriella Anne Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" He slipped the ring on her finger.

"You may now…" Troy held Gabriella's face and pulled her into a kiss. "..Go on kissing the bride." The music played and the few people in the church clapped. They walked slowly down the isle. Troy came to a sudden stop when he saw two familiar people sitting in the back row.

**A/N: Who are the two people?**

**Trivia question: What word does Mrs. Darbus refer to as Troy Bolton's team? **


	8. The reception and Jessica Bloom

**The answer to the trivia question was posse. Congrats to those of you who got it right, you are truly obsessed with HSM just like me. But, for me it's more of a Zac Efron thing :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own High School Musical. **

Troy came to a sudden stop when he saw two familiar faces sitting in the back row.

"Dad, I thought you weren't coming." Troy smiled to him. His father smiled back. Troy's smile faded when the girl sitting next to his father waved to him shyly. "Hi, Troy." She said with her high pitched voice.

"Hello Jessica." He replied.

Jessica Bloom was his girlfriend of two years, before Gabriella. Jessica Bloom was daughter of famous businessman Roy Bloom. She was a cheerleader for the wildcats before she moved.

Troy had not seen Jessica in over two years. Her father's company decided to relocate them selves to London so Jessica left. Troy broke it off between them when she moved.

Actually, Troy was still with Jessica when he and Gabriella sang on New Years Eve. They had been debating on whether to break it off until that night. When Troy called her that night to wish her a happy new year, he told her that he wanted to break it off. He had not spoken to or seen her ever since that day.

Now almost two and a half years later, she was back for his wedding, and he didn't even know she was there until now.

"Gabriella, this is Jessica Bloom." Troy introduced her to his new wife. "Jessica, this is my wife..." He emphasized the word wife. "..Gabriella Bolton."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Gabriella held out her hand. Jessica made no point to return the sake. Gabriella looked down and lowered her hand.

"We better get going to the limo." Troy said. "Well, see you at the reception hall."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

"_Troy, Happy new year" Jessica answered the phone. She sounded really cheerful._

"_Happy New Year." Troy replied sophisticatedly. "Look Jessica we need to talk." _

"_No girl ever likes to hear those words." Jessica's giant smiled faded. _

"_Look Jessica, this is going to be really hard, I cant talk to you without calling cards and those cost money and if you are in London I wont be able to see you." Troy said to her flat out._

"_Troy, we can make this work." She tried to save herself. "You can buy the calling cards and you can fly out there." _

"_Jessica, you know I can't afford that. I am not as rich and famous as you are!" Troy was furious. _

"_Troy if you aren't going to contribute in trying to save this relationship than don't bother calling me." _

"_I called you to end this relationship not to save it!" Troy yelled. _

_**End Flashback**_

Troy looked distracted in the limo ride to the reception hall.

"Troy," Gabriella broke the silence. "I love you." She had to say.

Troy smiled at her and took her face into his hands. He kissed her, and whispered on her lips. "I love you too."

"Do you want to tell me why that woman was with your father?" Gabriella looked into his eyes. She was given no response; she laid her head on his shoulder. He took his arm and put it around her. Nothing could be heard except for the sound on the tires against the road.

"Jessica was my girlfriend for two years before I met you." Troy finally said. "That night that I sang with you, I felt a connection, and that is when I broke up with her."

"You broke up with a girl that you were with for two years, because you sang with me once." Gabriella looked up at him.

"Jessica and I had complications in our relationship before then. When I was singing with you I felt like, like, I don't know how to explain it but, I felt like nothing in the world could ruin this moment." Gabriella smiled.

"Jessica was going to move to London, and that also contributed to the factors for breaking up with her.

"I wanted to break up with her since she joined the cheerleading squad, she became a totally different person. I lost interest because she wasn't the person that I liked. But every time I brought up the break up factor she would think of some way to save it.

"Then on new years she finally gave up and I hadn't seen her since then, until today."

Gabriella sat there leaning against him, she was silent. "Gabi…" She didn't answer. "Gabs."

"Just hold on a minute, this is a lot to take in." Gabriella said. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"To be honest, once I met you I forgot all about her. I didn't even remember her until I saw her again today."

"Troy, how can you not remember one of your previous girlfriends?" Gabriella broke away from his grasp.

"I just did."

"So if I had broken your heart, would you have forgotten me?"

"No Gabi, just listen, I wasn't in love with Jessica. I liked her for a period of time. Once we dated and I got to know her it faded. The difference between you and her is that I am and always was in love with you. Jessica was just a little crush."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me?" Troy said tickling her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was changing into a new outfit for the reception. Troy was mingling with his guests when Jessica walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wow! Troy you look amazing." She said gliding her finders across his chest.

"Thanks." He said and starts to walk away. Then he sees Gabriella walking gown the side of the hall. He stops.

"Hello to all." Sharpay said. "Wouldn't you like to hear a song preformed by the two newly weds."

The guessed, although very few, cheered.

"The song we have chosen for them is to sing their song that they performed at the callback of their first musical." Jason said.

"And boy were we surprised at their skills." Chad said.

"And we were happy for them." Taylor said.

"And now we have Troy and Gabriella Bolton singing, Breaking free with our pianist Kelsi Neilson. Troy took Gabi's hand and led her up the steps of the stage.

Kelsi spoke, "Now the couple sings a song for the first time as a married couple." And began to play, they took the mikes.

_Troy:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

Gabriella:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Troy: You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Gabriella: Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both: But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Troy: We're breakin' free  
Gabriella: We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both: There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy: If we're trying  
Both: Yeah, we're breaking free  
Troy: Oh, we're breakin' free  
Gabriella: Ohhhh  
Troy: Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Gabriella: Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both: Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Troy: We're breakin' free  
Gabriella: We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both: There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy: If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Ohhhh runnin'  
Troy: Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both: To be all that we can be  
Troy: Now's the time  
Both: So we're breaking free  
Troy: We're breaking free  
Gabriella: Ohhh , yeah

Troy: More than hope  
More than faith  
Gabriella: This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both: We see it comin'  
Troy: More than you  
More than me

Gabriella: Not a want, but a need  
Both: Both of us breakin' free

Gabriella: Soarin'   
Troy: Flyin'  
Both: There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Troy: Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Troy: Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both: To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Troy: Now's the time  
Gabriella: So we're breaking free  
Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Ohhhh

Both: You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

The crowd cheered. Troy took Gabriella by the waist and kissed her. They broke apart; Gabriella smiled shyly and looked down, with a tear in her eyes.

"I love you." He said to her into the mike.

"I love you too." Gabriella said hugging her husband.

"I can't take this anymore." Jessica ran up the stage shouting. "I can't see this happen." She grabbed the mike. The people stared at her.

"Troy broke my heart three years ago for Gabriella and I still love him."

**A/N: Uh-oh! Jessica had an outburst. I made this extra long. What did you think? How do you think every one, especially Gabi and Troy will react? Review. **

**Hey, I have a new story; it's called **_**'Freaky Matchmaker'**_**. Be sure to go check it out, like no one has been reading it. ******

**Trivia: **

**What was Gabriella doing before Troy climbed up to her balcony? (That was so romantic). **


	9. Bad Jessica, Yay Sharpay

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own High School Musical? I own the DVD movie and I own the soundtrack CD, but nothing more than that. **

"Troy broke my heart three years ago for Gabriella and I still love him." Jessica said into the mike.

"Jessica!" Troy yelled. The guests were silent.

Sharpay walked over to Jessica. "Hi, do you remember me?" She asked her. "I am Sharpay Evans, and I am Gabi's best friend." She introduced herself. "I have something for you."

"Yeah" Jessica said eagerly. The crowd gasped when they saw Sharpay slap her across the face. Jessica glared at her.

Troy tried to conceal his laughter.

"I have something for you too," Jessica said before slapping Sharpay.

Sharpay lunged at Jessica but Zeke grabbed her by the waist and put her down out of the way. "Don't you ever touch her again?" He said defending his girl.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" she asked.

"He is my boyfriend." Sharpay said form where she stood.

Jessica seemed annoyed. She stomped off the stage and towards Troy and Gabriella.

"What is wrong with you people? Basketball players are supposed to stay players and be with cheerleaders and not anyone else, especially math geeks." She said loudly.

"I play basketball, I sing and I am in love with a math geek." Chad said hugging Taylor.

"I play basket ball, I dance and I am in love with a pianist and composer." Jason said grabbing Kelsi's hand.

"I play basketball, I bake and I am in love with the president of the drama club." Zeke said planting a kiss on Sharpay's forehead.

"When I was at East High I remember when you used to make fun of these girls," Jessica said. "How can you fall in love with them? It wasn't meant to be that way, if it weren't for Gabriella--"

"If it wasn't for Gabriella and Troy," Jason took over, "We wouldn't have the girls that we have now." He motioned Chad to come help him.

They walked down and picked Jessica up and walked out pf the room.

Jessica struggled and yelled but she was no match against Chad and Jason.

They finally put her down outside the hall. They quickly set closed the door so she couldn't get in.

"Marco, don't let this woman in." Chad told the guard. Marco nodded.

"You were with me for less than an hour and you broke up with your girlfriend of two years." Gabriella said. "What if I hadn't moved to Albuquerque?"

"I had your number." He laughed, he gently kissed her and Gabriella pulled away teasing him.

Then Chad and Jason walked back into the room.

"Where is Jessica?!" Mr. Bolton demanded.

"Chill Coach, she is just…" Chad said.

"Getting some fresh air." Jason finished for him.

Mr. Bolton darted out of the room, Mrs. Bolton watched as her husband ran out the door.

"OK folks." Kelsi said into the mike. "Let's get on with the evening." She hit a few keys on the piano, "Now for the first dance between the married couple."

"Jessica! Jessica1" Mr. Bolton called around the out side.

He looked behind the car and saw Jessica, but he wasn't prepared for what else he saw…..

**A/N: Please, Please, Please go review my other story, I beg of you no one is reading it, I changed the title to Sacrifice or Murder from Freaky Matchmaker. Please go read it and review it. **

**Ok Trivia: Zac Efron did not sing his own songs in the movie, who sang them for him? **

**In the second movie he sings his own songs, how weird is that? **


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I have another High School Musical fic that I am writing called 'Sacrifice or Murder'. It is going to be good, but no on is reading it. Please review it. I have one review so far. I know what a disappointment. The more reviews I get the faster I will update it. I have the next chapter already written out; I just need people to review it. If you love this story I promise that you will like the other one. It is definitely Troyella. So get reading it and reviewing it. Please!

I might even update this one faster if you review the other one, but review this one too.

Can't wait to hear what you think of it. If I don't get reviews I might just delete it. But please don't make me do that because I like writing it. I know it is kind of boring in the beginning but I promise that it will be full of drama in the next chapters.

Go check it out. 'Sacrifice or Murder'

Hearts

Rika

soccersmileyGRL16+

Ps. Sorry if I sound a little bit desperate but I am. And sorry that this note is so long.


	11. Breaking Bonds and Bones

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

"Jessica, what happened to you?" He asked looking at her.

"Those boys." Jessica cried.

"Okay getup, can you walk?"

"Yeah I will be fine."

"Look at her Troy, look what your friends did to her." His father rushed towards him. "I never thought that two boys form my team would do this."

Every one stared at Jessica, she had a black eye. She had bruises all over her arms and her dress was torn into shreds.

Jason and Chad's mouths dropped open. "What are you guys staring at?" Mr. Bolton.

"What happened to her?" Chad asked.

"What do you mean what happened to her? You did this to her."

"No we didn't." Jason said. "We just put her outside and told the guard not to let her in."

"Is that true Jessica." Mr. Bolton asked.

"No, Jack, you have to believe me, they did this to me." Jessica said pointing at Chad and Jason.

"Coach, we did not do that, go ask Marco." Jason said throwing his hand towards the door.

"Fine I will then." Mr. Bolton walked towards the door, and then people started to follow, Jessica, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Zeke, Kelsi, Sharpay, Mrs. Bolton, Troy and Gabriella.

"Marco, tell me the truth, did Chad and Jason hurt this girl." Marco was silent; he stood in his normal position.

"MARCO!" MR. Bolton yelled.

"Yes." Marco said quietly.

"What? Marco." Jason and Chad looked at him with a confused look.

"See, Jack. They should be arrested." Jessica said.

"Wait a second you didn't say anything about jail." Marco said. Everyone looked at him.

"Marco shut up!" Jessica said through her teeth.

"Look, I don't need this." He pulled out two hundred dollar bills. "I can't see these poor boys in Jail." Every one turned to Jessica.

"Uhm...Well you see, uhm..." Jessica couldn't think of a lie to cover up her previous lie.

"Jessica, you ruined my day." Troy said. "You lied to my father, and to every one here, you almost sent my friends to jail. Will you just accept the fact that I do not love you anymore, my heart is for Gabriella and Gabriella only?" He took her hand and held it to his chest.

"Whatever Troy, young marriage's never last; just remember that I will always be there for you when you need me, if you know what I mean." She said before she walked out the door.

Troy ruffled through his hair. "Okay, so you go back in." he told every one. "I need to have a chat with my father."

Once every one had left Troy finally spoke. "Dad, what is your problem, can't you see that I am happy? I love Gabriella and she is what makes me happy, why can't you just accept that?"

"Troy, she is…"

"Dad she is my world, I love her more than anything in this world. Please," Troy said when his father started to speak. "If you can't accept that please don't bother keeping any family ties with me." Troy turned and walked away.

Jack looked down at his feet. He took a deep breath and walked out the door opposite in the direction Troy was going.

Troy walked back into the room. And every one was staring at him; he stepped up onto the stage.

"Every one please listen up I have an important announcement to make."

**A/N: What do you think Troy's announcing? Review. I so cannot wait for August 17****th**** to come! Zac's singing voice is so hot. But what do you expect coming from him. LOL. **


	12. Beautiful souls and a weird honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.**

"Just so every one is clear; I will be keeping no ties with anyone who objects this marriage." Troy said into the mike.

"That is what you deserve Troy." Chad said, "No one should underestimate you and Gabi, you belong together." The guests clapped.

"Thank you, now I want to sing a song for Gabriella," He qued Kelsi. "Or at least the part of the song that I want to get across."

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

He finished as he got closer to Gabriella, "I would not want anyone but you, and your beautiful soul." He said to her, a tear slipped down her cheek. He kissed the tear away. And then kissed her on the lips.

The quested, 'awed' and some cried. Only a few of them did, of course, Mrs. Bolton and Mrs. Montez, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi's eyes dropped a few tears.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Troy said before kissing her again.

"I know this isn't the best honeymoon spot but my mom is staying at your place tonight, so we have the entire house to ourselves." He said raising his eyes brows.

"You know what that means" Gabriella hinted.

"Yup" he put her down and ran into the kitchen. Gabriella grabbed a bag of marshmallows out of the cabinet; Troy grabbed the chocolate and graham crackers from the cabinet.

They ran into the living room and lit the fireplace. Troy and Gabriella ran upstairs and brought down ever bed accessory that they could carry.

Troy pumped air into the air bed, and the both of them set it up on the floor.

Two hours later

Troy and Gabriella were lying in the bed after pigging out on s'mores.

"So since we have done every thing we have wanted to do but our parents wouldn't let us, what do you want to do now?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"Well…" Troy said before kissing her.

Troy woke up looking at Gabriella who was wrapped in his arms. He smiled.

"Hey Baby." She said smiling.

"Hey." He replied kissing her.

"That was some night." Gabriella said looking under the covers.

"Yes it was." Troy said kissing her passionately. "I think we should get dressed because remember our friends are throwing that 'surprise' party thing."

"Just five more minutes baby." Gabriella said as she slowly lay her head on his bare chest.

"Surprise!" The gang yelled.

"Oh, you guys are so sweet." Gabriella said looking surprised. She hugged each of her friends as did Troy.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Chad quoted. Taylor shot a look at him. "Just kidding! Gosh Tay."

The rest of them laughed.

"Hi Troy" A voice came from the doorway; Troy looked over, and rolled his eyes and glanced towards Gabriella, who was staring at the door.

**A/N: I know this is kind of short sorry. Tomorrow there will probably be more. Okay, so review please and check out 'sacrifice or murder'.**

**Trivia: ****"Hey now it's time for celebration! I finally figured out..." Finish the lyric. **


	13. Shocking Revelations

**Disclaimer: I still don't own High School Musical if you are wondering.**

**The lyric goes: --Hey now its time for celebration, I finally figured out, yeah, yeah,, that all our dreams, oh, have no limitations, that's what its all about.—**

Gabriella looked towards the doorway her mouth hung open. Every one's mouth hung open except Troy's, he just rolled his eyes.

"Gabi, this guy is totally hot!" Sharpay snuck up behind her.

"Yeah." Gabriella said in a 'duh' sort of way.

"Hey," Troy turned to her.

"That's a compliment for you, he is like your long lost twin, and he looks exactly like you." Gabriella said not taking her eyes off of the doorway.

"He does not," Troy shot back, "Plus, no other guy should be hotter than your husband, Mrs. Bolton."

"Hi, I'm Zac Efron." The man held out his hand, Troy did not even consider shaking it, so he put it down. "I'm Jessica's boyfriend."

"You had a b-never mind" Troy started to say, "This is my wife, Gabriella."

"Aren't you a little too young to be married?" He asked, "How old are you anyway?"

"I'll be nineteen in October."

"The eighteenth?" Zac asked him.

"Yeah, Why?" Troy asked confused.

"I'll be nineteen on October Eighteenth." He replied.

Everyone stared at the two of them.

"Gabi, we have to go." Troy said dragging her out of the house.

"Mom! Dad!" Troy called through the house.

"You guys are home!" Leslie (Mrs. Bolton), she came and kissed each of them once on the forehead.

"Who is Zac Efron?" Troy asked to the point.

"I told you that moving to an isolated city would impact the knowledge of celebrities." Jack Bolton joked.

"Zac Efron is the one of the hottest teen actors in America." Leslie said.

"If we are so isolated and no one knows about him, how do you know?"

Jack and Leslie looked at each other; everyone in the room could feel the tension building.

"Even Sharpay doesn't know him." Troy said.

"Sharpay Evans," Jack questioned, "She knows everything from---"

"Mom, you are hiding something from me." Troy said. Troy's parents led them into the living room.

"Do you ever wonder why you have never met your grandparents?" His mother asked him.

"You told me they died before I was born."

"Well, we consider them to be dead after what they did." Jack said to his son.

"I was only twenty one when I had you, and I was a really small person, so having twins had a really big impact on my body." Leslie began.

"So, me and Zac are brothers?"

"You and your brother went home after two months with your father and grandparents, when your dad came to visit me you two were kidnapped, or so that in what we were told.

"We later found out, by over hearing a conversation, that your grandparents took you two to an orphanage."

"Why would they do that?" Gabriella asked.

"They thought that because I had kids when I was in college that my dreams would be crushed, so they took the boys away from me. When we went to the orphanage Zac was already taken into a family, we wondered why they wouldn't take the other twin but we were happy to have at least one of you.

"By the time we found Zac you two were three years old, and we tried so hard to get him back."

"But he was already a part of another family so you couldn't put the other family through the same heart break you experienced." Gabriella finished for her.

"When Zac was featured on TV, when you were six, we moved here to an isolated city so people wouldn't get you two mixed up."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be mistaken as one of the hottest teen actors in America." They all laughed.

"Gabi, you have to be home by four." Troy said to his wife who was going shopping with her friends.

"Troy, you are her husband not her mother." Sharpay shot before they got into the car.

"I really hate that Jessica Bloom girl, who does she think she is?" Sharpay said on the way to the mall.

"She thinks she is an ex and doesn't want to be one anymore." Gabriella said.

"Don't worry we wont let her near Troy." Kelsi said. They laughed.

"That is the perfect dress, and I am not just saying that because this is the twentieth dress you have tried on." Taylor said.

"That's what you get for deciding that we need dresses for graduation, a week before the date." Gabriella said.

"Your total is one sixty five ninety five." The man at the register said. Gabriella whipped out her credit card.

"Wow, shoes, dress, and accessories, for only that much you are wonder woman." Sharpay said as they walked out of the store.

"Hey lets go to the magazine store." Kelsi suggested. They had never been there because they never had a use.

"Hey, look at all these magazines, Zac Efron-100 most beautiful people, Zac Efron-Teen Hottie of the year, I could not agree more." Sharpay said.

"This looks a lot like you and Troy."

"Listen to this." Jessica pulled out the tape recorder she had planted in the Bolton's living room and played it.

"Jack!" Came a playful laugh.

"Okay lemme forward this," She forwarded through the tape and played the rest.

O O O O O 

"Earth to Zac." Jessica called once the tape was finished playing.

"Troy is my brother?"

"If I didn't know better I would say that this was you and Troy." Taylor looked at the pictures. "Look at these." She found more.

Sharpay slammed six magazines on the checkout counter.

"Why are you buying all these magazines?" Gabriella asked.

"We have to show Troy." Taylor spoke.

Just then Gabriella's phone went off. It was a text message. Or a video message. She froze when she saw the video, but it didn't stop it kept going.

"Wow!" Sharpay looked over her shoulder. "That must be Zac, Troy would never do that." She said when they saw the two kissing on the bed and Jessica rip his shirt off.

Gabriella zoomed into the background, she saw a wildcat jersey on the floor, number fourteen, and she saw pictures of her and Troy at the prom and of Twinkle Towne.

She dropped the phone to the ground it cracked and broke in half. She collapsed on the floor, tears fell fast from her eyes.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Her friends knelt down beside her.

"Troy loves you he would never do that." Kelsey said.

"Jessica must have taped that with Zac to tip you off." Taylor said.

"Trust Troy, he wouldn't do that." Sharpay said.

Gabriella finally spoke, but in-between heavy breath and more tears.

"That...is...Troy's...Bed...Room"

**A/N: Ooooh! What is going to happen next, I know... But I am not going to tell you until I get more review, let's try to soar over one hundred. **

**Trivia: What number is Jason on the team? **


	14. The real Troy

**Disclaimer: I do not own this movie, I do wish that I owned it because then I would get to work with my fave actor, Zac Efron!**

**The answer is: Jason's jersey number is twenty three!**

"That...is...Troy's...Bed...Room" Gabriella sobbed.

"What it can't be." Taylor and her other two friends crouched down next to her.

"Are you sure?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, it was his room, I saw his jersey and pictures of me and him" She said softening her sobs.

"Let's go." She said picking her self up.

The entire way back no one spoke, Gabriella stared into oblivion, occasionally the girls heard a sniffle come out of her, every time she blinked more tears would fall from her eyes that were overflowing with water.

"Hey guys, I am not really ready to go home yet." Gabriella finally spoke up.

"Do you want to go get some dinner?" Sharpay asked her and the rest of the girls. They smiled in agreement.

The girls took a detour and drove to Moe's Mexican Restaurant to eat. Well, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi ate. Gabriella ordered chips and queso, but all she did was stir the cheese sauce with the chip, rarely would she take a bite.

On the ride back to the neighbor hood the girls went through the same routine. Gabriella would try not to cry and everyone else was silent. The girls knew that Gabriella wasn't ready to go home just yet so they decided to drive around a bit.

"Oh my gosh, why won't she pick up her phone?" Troy yelled, he was trying to call Gabriella from the Montez's house, he had been there all night so far, he didn't think about going home, he was too worried about Gabriella.

"Gabi, where are you?" Troy said out loud to no one. Troy Bolton never cried but it seemed like he was ready to do so.

"Don't worry Troy, you know Gabi, she'll be alright man." Chad comforted his best friend who was going crazy.

"Gabriella is a very responsible girl, she will be alright." Her mother tried hard to comfort him too, but all he did was pace the kitchen.

"I can't believe I left my key in the house, I wanna go home!" Troy said like he was three years old again.

"It's almost ten thirty, where are you Gabriella?" He said again to no one.

"Why would he do that to you?" They heard the girl come through the door, Troy came running out.

"Oh my god, Gabi." Troy hugged her; she stood lifeless in his arms. Tears threatening to fall again. "Are you okay, what was Sharpay talking about, did someone hurt you?" He looked into her teary eyes.

"Yeah," Sharpay came and broke them apart, she stood between them facing Troy, and "You did!" She yelled in his face.

"What? Gabi--"

"You know what you did, and she knows all about it, you are such a jerk. If she had known you were going to do this she wouldn't have married you." Taylor said.

"I can't believe you did that, you are such a player." Kelsi said.

"Troy, I thought you were different, a guy who is loyal to one person. But, I was wrong, the minute your ex comes back in to town you go and jump in bed with her." Gabriella yelled, still sad but with arising anger.

"What are you guys talking about?" Troy was really confused.

"You slept with Jessica?!" Chad asked him in a yelling sort of way, at least he understood what the girls were saying.

"NO!" Troy yelled, "I would never do that, I don't love her, I want to be with you." He stepped toward Gabriella. She backed away.

"Did you cheat on my daughter?" Mr. Montez asked him very seriously.

"No, Gabi, don't you believe me, I love you." Troy tried to convince her.

"How can I believe you if I saw you two in your bedroom?" Gabriella asked.

"First of all, I would never do that and second, I haven't even been in the house since you left, I locked myself out."

"It's true, he did." Chad backed him up.

"Yes, Troy asked if he could stay here until you got home or until his parents did." Mrs. Montez said, just then Sharpay's text signal went off.

"Can you really send a live video?" She asked out loud. She gasped when she saw it. She looked towards Troy then back to her phone. "Oh my…"

They all crowded around her, "See I told you, how can I be here and there at the same time?"

"It was Zac the entire time," Sharpay said.

"But doesn't he have a girlfriend, we saw on the magazines." Taylor asked.

"Okay we are going to bust her in her plan, here we go." Gabriella said.

"Troy, what about Gabriella." She gasped when she heard footsteps; apparently she thought it was Gabriella.

"She doesn't matter to me any more, now that you are back." Zac said following Jessica's lead. Gabriella burst in through the door.

"Troy!" She sounded surprised.

"I guess Troy decided who he really wants to be with." Jessica smirked.

"Yes, I think he did." Gabriella said as Troy came out from behind the wall, and planted a very passionate kiss on her lips.

Jessica flinched, "How do you know that that isn't Zac and this isn't Troy?"

"Well, let's quiz them." Jessica looked as if Gabriella was crazy, "Are you afraid that your 'Troy'" She finger quoted, "Will lose."

"No let's go." Gabriella pushed Troy over the room to stand next to Zac who was putting his shirt on. "You are Troy one," Gabriella said to the real Troy, and "You are Troy two" she said to Zac, the rest of the girls and Chad came in.

"Okay, first question, what is my middle name?" Gabriella asked.

"Anne." They both said. Gabriella was astonished that they both new this.

"What was my role in the first winter musical?"

"Minnie."

"When is my birthday?"

"December fourteenth."

She was surprised that both of them knew these things about her. She thought of a question that only the real Troy would know how to answer.

"How…" Gabriella choked. "…Did my dad…die?"

"He was murdered by this co worker because he won the heart of your mother instead of him." Only one Troy answered, the other looked at her with concern. Gabriella's eyes filled with tears.

She knew who the real Troy was.

**A/N: That is not much of a cliffy I know, but when you think about it, only Gabriella, the real Troy and of course me know who the real Troy is. So review so you can find out, the more reviews I get the faster I update. Plus, Chappie six is up on 'Sacrifice or Murder' Check it out.**


	15. Babies and Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own this movie as much as I want to, sadly, I cant.**

She knew who the real Troy was. She walked over to the one she named Troy one, "This is the real Troy." She said.

"But I answered right." Zac exclaimed.

"Yes, I didn't say the right answer, I said only the real Troy would know how to answer this question and the right answer is to not answer at all." She planted a soft kiss upon his lips.

"I told you this wouldn't work." Zac said to Jessica.

"Now it won't because you just gave us away." She said dragging Zac out of the room. She stopped. "Just because your dad told me to stop bothering you, doesn't mean you won't be mine, Troy Bolton." She said before she left.

"Do you guys mind?" Troy signaled the gang to leave.

Once the door was shut Troy picked up Gabriella and gently tossed her onto the bed. He jumped and lay nest to her. He tried to turn on top of her but she stopped him.

"Will you do the honors?" She asked Troy holding out her 'T' Necklace.

Troy took the necklace.

**Flashback**

"_Here's my promise." Troy pulled out a necklace and took a deep breath before putting it around Gabriella's neck. _

"_T as in Troy?" She asked him. _

"_Uhm…yeah." _

**End Flashback**

"I love you so much." Gabriella pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you too."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I am really going to miss this place." Gabriella said while Troy helped her clean out her locker.

"Yeah, me too. These hallways and classrooms contain the history of our relationship."

"Don't forget the lunch room." Gabriella laughed "And Mrs. Darbus." They both walked off laughing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"HI Troy." Amanda, a red haired cheerleader, walked up to him. "Uhm…I am having a graduation party on Friday, do you want to come?"

"You know, I would love to but I am going to be hangin' with Mrs. Bolton." Troy said.

"You are celebrating with your mother." Amanda's eyes widened.

"No way!" Troy exclaimed. "I am hangin' with Gabriella."

"What?" She was really confused.

"Gabriella Montez, well, now Gabriella Bolton, she's my wife." Troy said.

"Wow!" Was all she could say before walking off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Class this year we have two valedictorians." Mrs. Darbus said, "Our very own, Gabriella and Taylor." The class cheered. Troy turned around and smiled at Gabriella, as did Chad Taylor.

"By the way, Gabriella, how would you like your name to be announced?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

"Gabriella Montez-Bolton" She replied, still smiling at Troy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The whole gang was over at Taylor's place watching a movie in the afternoon.

Taylor sat on the floor playing with Chad afro head which was lying on her lap.

Gabriella snuggled into Troy's side his arm was draped over her shoulder.

Kelsi's head lay on Jason's shoulder, her fingers tangled with his.

Zeke sat in the one seat sofa with Sharpay lying across his lap.

Ryan and Martha sat together in the love seat.

Every thing seemed so perfect to them without Zac and Jessica ruining their moment. But they were not prepared for what was ahead of them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gabriella, why is there pregnancy test in the trash can?" Troy called down the hall.

"What?" Gabriella walked into the bathroom while hooking her earring. "I don't know." She said looking at the test in his hand.

"Gabi, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"Yeah, I know, it's not mine."

When the two of them went down into the kitchen they saw Mr. and Mrs. Bolton sitting with their hands in one another's on the table.

"Hey, dad, ready for some game?" Troy asked holding his basketball and tossing it up in the air.

"We have to talk to you about something." Jack said as Troy and Gabriella sat down.

"Please don't tell me you are getting a divorce." Troy said looking at how serious his parents were being.

"NO, we are not getting a divorce." Mrs. Bolton said. "Actually, I'm…Uhm…I am pregnant." Troy and Gabriella's eyes widened.

"What?" Troy shouted with his mouth filled with a jelly donut, he swallowed hard. "Mom, you are almost forty years old."

"You always wanted a little brother." His dad said to him

"Yeah, when I was ten, I am eighteen now, that is a big age difference." Troy said with his eyes still widened.

"We are both happy for you, right Troy?" Gabriella kicked his foot.

"Yeah."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gabi, it's okay." Troy comforted her, "I'll go to UCLA and you go to Berkley. They are not that far apart."

"How did this happen, you were seen and heard by all the boosters how could you…"

"Gabs don't worry, I'll go to UCLA on my Scholarship this year and then we will go to Berkley the next year." Troy said.

"Promise." Gabriella smiled.

"Promise, plus we will be living off campus anyway, in the apartment that we found."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Graduation**

"Now, our valedictorians, Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez-Bolton." Principal Matsui announced.

Taylor gave her speech thanking everyone from her parents to Gabriella to Chad. Then it was time for Gabriella to give her speech.

"I would like to thank my mom for helping me get through these two years, it was hard at first to adjust to this school curriculum, but I couldn't have done it with out my closest friends, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Marta, Ryan, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and last but not least, Troy Bolton. What could a girl do with out her husband to help her?"

The crowd clapped.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Cheers to East High." Chad raised a toast.

"Cheers to East High." They repeated.

The graduation party went well, until Jessica showed up at the Bolton's house.

"What are you doing here?" Jack Bolton asked. "I told you to stay away from Troy and Gabriella."

"I am not here for them."

**A/N: Uh-Oh! Who is she here for? What scheme has Jessica cooked up now? Review please. **

**Oops, I forgot the trivia question last time. Sorry, here is this one: **

**What is the name of the actor who plays Zeke? **


	16. Zac in Rage, Fast forward

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this movie.**

**The answer to the trivia question: Chris Warren Jr. **

**I am so sorry I haven't updated, my computer was being a complete butthead after I uploaded a different chapter, so her it is now. **

"I am not here for them." Jessica said as Zac walked into the room. Mrs. Bolton gasped.

"Hi." He said shyly. Mrs. Bolton was on the verge of tears, but when Zac came up to her and hugged her she broke down.

"Mom." He said and she sobbed harder. "Dad" he said. If you had never seen Jack Bolton cry this was the perfect opportunity. He hugged his wife and son.

"Family fest, you are forgetting your brother." Troy said. Zac gave him a hug even though he was joking.

_The Ladies' Choice_

_I'm the Ladies' Choice choice choice_

_I'm the Ladies' Choice_

They all heard this song, Zac blushed slightly when every one stared at him, and he pulled out his cell phone.

"It's my mom." Zac said, he answered it and put it on speaker. "Hey." He said.

"Hey baby, how is my boy?" Mrs. Efron called through the receiver.

"I am fine."

"Where are you?"

"I am at a friend's graduation party."

"Who is this friend?"

"Troy Bolton." He said, his mom was silent. "So when were you planning to tell me I was adopted?"

"Zac…" She was cut off.

"Mom, I mean, Mrs. Efron, why didn't you tell me, do you know how much we could have helped these people?"

"Zac…"

"No! Mom, what did you want, why couldn't you even tell me that I was adopted?"

"Because, they wanted you back and I couldn't give you away."

"Mom, how do you think that Mrs. Bolton felt when I was taken away?"

"She gave you up!" Mrs. Efron yelled.

"No, her parents did."

"Oh."

"Did you know that these people are saving pennies to get their son in college, when one of their sons is a famous actor with millions of dollars in salary?"

Mrs. Efron was silent.

"You just had to keep the money for yourself, and not even care about my real family.

"Zac…"

"Goodbye mom." He flipped the phone shut. They clapped at him and his daringness to speak to him mother that way.

They continued hugging him and then the party went on, after Jessica left.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks before the start of college.

"That was a hard summer man." Troy said kissing Gabriella.

"Man I am so tired," Gabriella said. "I'm going to go…uh…make the bed." She said and winked.

"I'll go help her." Troy said to his friends who were helping them move in.

"We should go home too." They said and walked out the door.

Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay rented and apartment below Troy and Gabriella's and Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Jason rented one above them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

First day

"Troy." Gabriella pouted.

"Gabs, just go to school, it'll be alright." Troy calmed her.

"Troy." She pouted again.

"Good bye Gabriella." He said and jumped into Zeke's car.

"I love…" The car drove off before she could finish. "..You."

"Love you Gabriella!" Troy yelled from the moving car.

Gabriella giggled and waited for Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, and Chad to come down.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello, I am Miss Sanferero." The lady came in. "Basic rules," She flipped the board around.

This is a duet class

You will be given new partners every month

you will be required to memorize and perform and entire song for an audience at the end of each month.

have fun

"Those are the rules. You partners are listed on the back board you may look after class, now for some vocal exercises."

ooo

"You guys are so lucky that you got to work together for the first month." Sharpay said out of jealousy, Chad and Gabriella were assigned as partners. "I mean I have no idea what my partner is like, what if he is a creepy stalker or a bad singer, or or…"

"Hi Sharpay!" Her partner Morgan VanTussle came up to her.

"Do you see this?" She held up her left hand, to show off a ring with a small pink heart on it, "This is a commitment ring, I have a boyfriend so don't get any idea's." She said.

"Okay, I'll see you around." He said and left quickly.

"Sharpay, if you treat every guy that you don't know, I doubt that you will ever get to know him." Gabriella laughed. They all laughed at her until Sharpay shot them a glare.

"Hey, I am partners with Carlos Vega, I have no idea who he is, but I think he only speak Spanish." Taylor shuddered.

"I have a partner name, Carmen America." Ryan shrugged. "Hey, I'm going to go call Martha. " He said before he broke away form the walking pack.

"Hey guys, how was your first class?" Kelsi came up to them.

"Great, we have to do duets." Gabriella said.

"What about you?" Sharpay asked.

"It was okay, I get to play the piano." She said sarcastically.

_Kelsi pick up the phone. Kels pick it up. It's you amazingly handsome boyfriend. _

Jason's voice was heard. Every one laughed. Kelsi was mad at Jason for recording that as his personal ring tone, but she couldn't bring herself to delete it.

"Hey, baby." Kelsi said. "Oh…yeah…I understand." She sniffled a little bit, and hung up.

"Kelsi are you okay?" Taylor asked seeing her friend sniffling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as a tear slid down her cheek. "Jason has to practice with the basketball team more so he canceled out date tonight. No biggie, it's just something we have been planning for a while."

"He canceled your birthday dinner?" Gabriella asked. Kelsi shook her head.

"He didn't even remember that it was my birthday, this sucks doesn't it, first day of school on your birthday, that brings enough stress and then your boyfriend forgets your birthday."

"You know what Kelsi, just us girls will go out and do something tonight, in honor of our Kelsi's eighteenth birthday." Sharpay saluted. Literally.

They all laughed and agreed to go to the college lounge for dinner that evening.

"What classes do you have next?" Kelsi asked. "I don't have another class until two, its only eleven."

"We don't have any classes until one forty." Gabriella said.

"What do you guys want to do?" Sharpay asked.

Then they all shouted in unison. "SHOPPING!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that day before dinner

"We are going to have so much fun." Sharpay said getting anxious.

They walked into the lounge to see a very surprising scene, as soon as Kelsi saw inside she understood why Jason had canceled his date with her. Tears began streaming down her face as she walked towards him.

**A/N: Why is she crying? I know! I know! but I'm not going to tell you. Ha Ha. Review please.**

**Trivia: This question you can only answer if you are totally into every little detail about HSM and you have seen HSM2: **

**Troy is seen wearing a shirt in High School Musical; he is seen wearing that same exact shirt in High School Musical two, what color is that shirt?**

**P.S. you can tell it's the same shirt because it looks tighter on him in the second movie because of the muscle he put on since the first movie. **


	17. Surprises, Morgan, and detention

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own this?**

**Answer to the trivia: It was the white shirt with red sleeves.**

The room was emptier than usual, the only people that were there were the guys. Zeke, Chad, Ryan and Troy were dressed as waiters, and all were wearing the same thing.

"Surprised Kelsi." Sharpay asked.

She walked over to Jason, and he pulled her into a hug. "I love you, and Happy Birthday." Jason led the speechless Kelsi to a table, set with good china and candles.

"Jason…" She said, "I love you."

The first course was served by Chad and Ryan, the next course was served by Zeke and desert was served by Troy, he carried a small cake with one candle in it, he started to sing.

**(A/N: Let's pretend that this song is a duet.)**

_**Troy:**_

_**I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
And throwing their love away  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say: hey  
**_

_**Gabriella:   
Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'm must stickwitu (mmmmmm)  
You know how to 'preciate me  
I'm must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm must stickwitu  
**_

_**Troy:  
I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say  
**_

_**Gabriella:  
Nobody gonna love me better  
I'm must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how to 'preciate me  
I must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stickwitu  
**_

_**Troy:  
And now...  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
**_

_**Gabriella:  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
(baby), I'm with you  
(baby), you're with me  
(baby) you're with me  
higher  
**_

_**Troy:   
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They Ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts (hhheeeyyy)  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They Ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's ,that's why I say(Hey)  
**_

_**Gabriella:  
Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how to 'preciate me  
I must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stickwitu  
**_

_**Troy:   
Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how to 'preciate me  
I must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
**_

_**Troy and Gabriella:**_

_**I must stickwitu**_

Troy kissed Gabriella and the rest of the gang left Kelsi and Jason alone and they all went home.

ooo

"Baby, aren't you coming to bed now." Troy asked drowsily from the bed.

"Troy, I have to find a song by tomorrow for me and Chad." Gabriella said turning back to the laptop.

"Just come to bed soon." He said turning around.

Gabriella hunted for a song for an hour more until she found the right one. She printed two copies and climbed into bed next to Troy.

"Hi honey I'm…" She saw Troy's sweet sleeping face when he turned to her in his sleep. She kissed him softly and lifted his arm and put it around her and fell into a deep comforting sleep.

When Troy woke up the next morning Gabriella was already gone. He sat up and took a deep breath and jumped into the shower, he didn't have a class until that after noon so he had a lot of time.

**Duet Class**

"Here is the song I printed." Gabriella handed a copy to Chad, he started to read and slowly picked up the tune of the song.

"This is perfect Gabs. We can rehears with Kelsi after class."

……………..

"Hey, Kels, can you help us rehears this song?"

"Yeah sure." She said grabbing the sheets and she began to play.

_**[Chad  
Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you**_

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And You should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down

[Both  
[Chorus  
Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

[Gabriella  
Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned

To lose my selfish pride

[Both  
[Chorus  
Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah

Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Ooooh)  
It must be love  
Ooooh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)

Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

"That is a great song, Where did you find it?" Kelsi asked.

"I found it on the internet; it took so long to find the perfect song." Gabriella sighed.

"Oh my god, it's almost three." Chad gasped when he looked at his watch, "I have to go meet Taylor in the library, I have to help her with her report on 'history of the falsetto'" Chad ran out of the room.

"Sorry Kelsi, I am going to meet Troy at Café Ruse." She waved bye and walked out of the room.

Gabriella sat in Café Ruse for almost an hour waiting for Troy, and then Morgan VanTussle came and sat down next to her.

"Hey, you are that Gabriella girl form the duet class." Morgan held his hand out.

"Yeah, you're Sharpay's partner this month?" She asked.

"You are right."

"She can be kind of controlling sometimes, don't be frightened."

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she is my best friend."

"Oh." Gabriella laughed at the expression on his face.

"So what brings you here?" He asked her.

"Actually, I am waiting for someone." She said looking at the door.

"Someone special, I suppose." He commented.

"Very special." She said.

_We're Breaking free _

_We're soarin' flyin' _

_there's not a star in hea---_

"Troy where are you?" She yelled into the phone, "I have been waiting for an hour."

"I am so sorry babe, but I got detention."

"Detention, can you seriously get detention in college?" She asked.

"I got detention and suspended for the first basket ball game of the season by the coach." Troy said.

"What why?" Gabriella asked.

"Apparently we aren't allowed to wear jewelry while playing." Troy rolled his eyes.

"What? you don't wear jewelry." Gabriella said.

"My ring." He said.

"Oh, well I am glad you care about me that much, but I…you should have listened, taking it off for a little while."

"No, Gabriella, next time I will since I have your consent but I can't believe that I am missing the first game." He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"meet me at the café in five."

"Troy, I can't Chad and I have to practice the song."

"Gabriella."

"No Troy this is really important."

"I get it, I am not."

"Fine, I'll see you."

"Bye, love you."

"Me too." She hung up.

"Wow, your boyfriend is really controlling, kind of like Sharpay." Morgan said.

"Actually," She held out her ring.

"Whoa, that is some commitment ring." He gasped.

"Actually, it's my wedding ring."

"You're married?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I have to go see Sharpay; I'll see you in class." Morgan left.

Gabriella sighed and fiddled with her ring.

"Oh" She squealed, she dropped to the floor and searched for the ring. She couldn't find it any where.

"Gabi, what are you doing on the floor?" Troy asked.

'_Uhm…yeah can't find my wedding ring'_ No, she couldn't tell him that. "I…uhm…I…"

**A/N: What is Gabriella going to say? Review. **

**Trivia: Who says this line in HSM2? ****Hipty skipty. Hipty skipty. Hipty Skipty. Hipty Skipty. **


	18. Coming up next with an authors note

**Author's Note**

**I know you want an update and I am sorry this is not one. School starts on Monday and I won't be able to update until the weekends, I promise this story will keep going unless you guys decide to let it go. Keep connected for more chapters. **

**I might be able to post tomorrow but I have friends coming over so I might not be able to. Just keep connected for chappies on the weekends. **

Next on Too Young To Marry:

"Gabriella, where is your wedding ring?"

ooo

"Sharpay, what do you know about Morgan VanTussle?"

ooo

"Kelsi, will you marry me?"

ooo

"I can't believe you would do this to me Troy, we are married for god's sake."

ooo

"Jessica Bloom get out of my bedroom!"

ooo

"Everything just seemed so perfect Shar, I am only eighteen and I am headed for divorce."

**I bet you want to read more!**


	19. Can't believe Jessica Bloom or can you?

**Disclaimer: I laugh! Ha Ha Ha!**

**Just to get a feel of how the characters look like, Jessica Bloom is played by Lacey Chabert, (also known as Gretchen from Mean Girls.) And Morgan VanTussle is played by Jared Padalecki, (Dean from Gilmore Girls.) **

"Gabi, what are you doing on the floor?" Troy asked her.

"I...Uhm...I..." 'Ah Ha she thought when she spotted the ring by Troy's large foot. She picked it up and slipped it back on her finger.

"Never mind." Troy said. "So, how was class today?"

"It was okay, I missed you." She pouted grabbing his collar and pulling him close, she giggled before kissing him.

"So this is the famous husband of Gabriella Bolton." Morgan came around the corner.

"Who's this?" Troy said with a hint of jealousy.

"My name is Morgan VanTussle; I am a friend of Gabriella's." He held his hand out, Troy accepted.

"I am Troy Bolton, Gabriella's _husband._" He stresses wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Okay, so I'll just leave you guys for some alone time." Morgan said.

"Bye Morgan, I'll see you in class." Gabriella waved and he nodded good bye before walking out the front door.

"So, how was detention?" Gabriella asked.

"It was fine because I had a different buddy this time." He laughed.

"Shut up." She said slapping his chest because she was still in his arms.

"Let's go home." Troy said breaking away from her, and entwining her fingers with his.

ooo

6 o'clock

"Troy, I have to go." Gabriella said slipping her knee length skirt back on.

"Gabi." He pouted.

"Troy." She said sliding her arms into her pink sweater.

"Gabi." Troy pouted.

"Bye!" She yelled running out the door.

ooo

Almost one month later

"Troy, you are going to come to my performance tonight right." Gabriella asked him.

"I don't know babe, we might have practice tonight."

"Jason is coming to see us even though Kelsi isn't even in that class and Zeke is coming to see Sharpay, why can you come?" She pouted.

"Look, I don't know, I might be busy."

"Busy with what?" She said angrily and broke away from his grasp.

"C'mon, just, I'll try to be there." Troy said pulling her close.

"Don't touch me!" She broke away again. "We never spend time together, by the time I get to bed you are already asleep, I hardly even talk to you."

"You are the one who wakes up before I do, and you leave me to sleep in the weekend, and you go to sleep so late, I fall asleep waiting for you to come to bed." Troy shot back at her.

"Well, I have a lot of studying to do."

"How can you have to study? It is a singing school!"

"It's not just about singing, the history and the future of the arts, something that you wouldn't understand."

"That….That I wouldn't understand, I was the one who convinced you to do the call backs…"

"Troy, we are not in high school anymore, you can't keep bringing that in my face."

"How am I…ugh…forget it."

"No, when do you ever study? I come home and you are watching TV or already sleeping, do you not have any classes that you have work for?!"

"For your information, I do my work before you come home or after you leave in the morning!"

Gabriella was silent.

"How do I know that you are doing your work or studying when you are out late, how do I know that you aren't with Morgan." Troy shot at her. Gabriella's eyes were quickly filling with tears.

"You really think that?" she said as tears fell down her face.

"What else can I think, you have all your classes with him, he was at that shop, he is always with you, are you really studying school subjects or something else."

"Troy, I wouldn't ever think of doing that, I love you, I married you." She said.

"What ever."

"No whatever, Troy, if you are accusing me of that, how do I know that you aren't with Jessica Bloom."

"How did you even know that she enrolled at UCLA?"

"I didn't until now." She cried. "I have to go." She said wiping her tears, she walked out the door.

ooo

Gabriella walked on to the stage with Chad and looked out into the audience, she saw everyone she knew, except for her husband.

After they finished singing the song, she looked once more and didn't see him, a tear fell down her cheek.

ooo

Jessica sat in the bed wearing bright red Lingerie. Troy walked in taking his jacket off.

"Hello, Troy." Jessica said.

"Hi…what…what are you doing here?" He asked.

"waiting for you." She said trying to sound sexy. "I heard that you and Gabriella are having problems."

"Not so big that we can't figure out."

"So, do you want some company while she is gone." Troy shook his head "Get out!" He said and went into the bathroom.

Gabriella walked in not seeing Troy home. She walked into their bedroom, and saw Jessica sitting in the bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily tears welling up in her eyes.

"Troy said you wouldn't be home." She looked up at her.

"Jessica Bloom get out of my bedroom!" She yelled and the bathroom door flew open.

"Gabriella." Troy said.

"You shut up!" Gabriella sobbed, Jessica watched with an evil eye, "I can't believe you would do this to me Troy, we are married for god's sake."

"Gabriella, I can explain, nothing happened."

"Something did happen, why is Jessica Bloom sitting in my bedroom half naked?!"

"Gabriella where is you wedding ring?" Jessica asked her.

"It's right…Oh my god where is it?!" Gabriella screamed when she only her mood ring on her finger.

"Where did you put it last?" Troy asked.

"I didn't take it off!" Gabriella yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" Troy asked.

"I am yelling because, I can't find my wedding ring, and I find my husbands ex-girlfriend in my bed!"

"Look, it's not what it looks like." Troy said.

"Look, you should have been there today at the concert, maybe you would have rethought this little fling."

"What are you talking about?"

_Flashback_

"_My name is Jason Cross." Jason introduced himself on stage. "I am in love with a student that goes here, her name is Kelsi Neilson, by best friends got married a few month ago and everything has been going fine for them, so I would like to take our relationship to that level. Kelsi will you marry me?" _

"_Yes." Kelsi walked up the stage. "I love, you." He said and kissed her. _

_End Flashback _

"Wow!"

"He used us as his example. Now what do you think the gang is going to think?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi, I got home and she was here, I didn't do anything." He tried to convince her.

"Believe what you want, I'm going out." She grabbed her jacket and walked out. "Maybe I'll meet Morgan." She left Troy with those words.

Troy picked up his cell phone and dialed Sharpay's number.

"Sharpay, what do you know about Morgan VanTussle?"

ooo

"I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here I hope you understand, we might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now I've got to go my own way." Gabriella sang to herself slowly, remembering the first time she had broken up with Troy.

"I have to go my own way," She said to no one in particular, "We found our place in this world Troy, and we lost it." She wiped away her tears and climbed into her car.

"Hey Morgan, can you meet me in the lounge in five?" She called him.

ooo

"Hey Gabriella," Morgan said. "Look I cant stay for long, Marci is meeting me for a really late dinner, its almost nine."

"That's okay." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"What is wrong?" He said coming closer.

"Troy…"

"Did he hurt you?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, she realized how close Morgan was. Their face grew closer and closer together, Morgan closed the gap when his lips came crashing down on to hers.

She pulled away quickly, "No."

"What's wrong?"

"This, us, I shouldn't have let you kiss me."

"It's okay."

"no, not for me, I'm married, look Morgan, just go meet your sister okay." Morgan got up and left knowing not to argue.

She then got up out of her chair and walked back to her car and drove back to the apartment complex. Instead of going to her place she stopped off at the girls place, the only one home was Sharpay.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" She asked seeing that her best friend had been crying.

"Everything just seemed so perfect Shar, I am only eighteen and I am headed for divorce." Gabriella said. "What am I going to do?"

**A/N: Okay, this is the last update until the weekend. Keep connected. **

**Trivia: What color shirt is Jason wearing during the song 'Everyday' in HSM2?**


	20. Plan of Revnege

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this story.**

"Everything just seemed so perfect Shar, I am only eighteen and I am headed for divorce." Gabriella said. "What am I going to do?"

"Gabriella, look" She walked towards her and sat next to a crying Gabriella on the bedside. She slung her arm around her shoulders. "Trust him; he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Sharpay, you weren't there, Jessica Bloom, was sitting on my bed practically naked."

"Oh."

"Look, I really want to go to bed, can I stay here, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Yeah, Kels and Tay are gone. Kelsi went to spend the night with Jase and Tay went home for the weekend."

"Goodnight Shar," Gabriella grabbed a few blankets and pillows. Sharpay walked into the bedroom that she and Taylor shared.

Gabriella hardly slept all night in fear of what might be happening at her own living space.

"Jessica, you made my wife leave me." Troy yelled.

"That was the whole point." She sneered.

"Get out!"

"But--"

"NOWW!"

Jessica slowly put on her skimpy clothes and walked out of the bedroom door.

Troy sat in his bed thinking for about two hours before he grabbed his cell phone off the table and dialed Gabriella's cell number.

_Every day, of our lives, wanna fi__nd you there wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run, while we're young and keep the faith_

_Everyday, from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud,_

_Take my hand, together we, will celebrate._

He looked over at the side table and found where the noise was coming from. He picked up Gabriella's phone and answered himself.

He started his own pretend conversation.

"Hello Troy." HE spoke into Gabriella's phone.

"Hey Gabs." He spoke into his.

"What do you want?"

"I want to tell you that I am sorry, I didn't even know that Jessica was going to be there, I promise, nothing happened."

"Troy…"

"I love you so much Gabriella, you have to believe me!"

"I love you too Troy." He sighed and put both phones down on the table next to him and tried his best to go to sleep.

-------

Gabriella tossed and turned on the uncomfortable sofa pull out bed. After crying for about two hours she had a massive headache, her eyes were dried out and she was trying to go to sleep.

She slept on the far left end of the bed; she extended her arm out to the side where Troy would sleep.

-------

Troy slept on the far right side of the bed; he extended his arm out to the side where Gabriella would be sleeping.

He turned around and closed his eyes, to see Gabriella smiling with her hair blowing in the wind. He smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

--------

"Gabriella." Sharpay walked into the room. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No, every time I closed my eyes I saw Troy with Jessica." Gabriella blinked back tears.

"Gabs, there is no use crying, take a nap and we can go clubbing tonight, I have a plan to get Troy back for what he did." Sharpay put in her earring. "Okay, so call Chad and get all the details, we discussed. Uhm…I am going out with Zeke for lunch, so I'll see you later."

Gabriella listened to her and picked up the cordless phone off of its base. She dialed Chad's apartment number,

"Hullo?" He answered.

"Chad,"

"Gabriella, hey." Their conversation continued to unfold and the plan arose.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Troy, Man what's up?" Chad said to him walking through the front door.

"What's up?" Troy yelled, "My wife just left me, she won't talk to me at all! and you are asking me what is wrong!"

"Dude, chill."

"Sorry Chad, it's just…"

"I now," Chad put his hand on his best friends shoulder, "Dude, lets get your mind off of Gabs, let's go to that new club twenty one on fifth street."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gabriella, Troy is going to flip when he sees you." Sharpay gleamed at her achievement.

"I don't know." Gabriella said pulling up her shirt. She wore a short black skirt that was roughly five inches long and a tight strapless pink top that showed two inches of skin above her belly button. "I think I look like a hooker."

"Gabriella, just trust me, put this on." She handed Gabriella a long black trench coat.

"What is the point of wearing these clothes if I am wearing a long jacket over them?"

"Gabriella, Gabriella, little naïve Gabriella." Sharpay shook her head. The bell rang. "Kelsi's here. Let's go."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You guys, I am totally having second thoughts about this." Gabriella said when they were walking towards the door. Sharpay pulled out their altered id cards and they walked into the club.

"Look, there is Troy, at six o'clock."

"You guys…"

"Hey Gabriella, lets get working." Morgan came up to her. He held his hand out like he was asking to dance. She looked at Troy without him noticing, he was looking right at her. She dropped her coat onto the ground. Morgan acted as if he were checking her out, well he was, but it was all part of the plan. Guys all around the room were staring at Gabriella, even Troy.

"Let's go." She said, grazing her hand to his shirt and the grabbing in pulling him onto the dance floor right in front of Troy, and pretended not to notice him.

"Gabriella, can I kiss you?" Morgan asked. Gabriella batted her eye lashes and leaned in for a kiss. She grabbed his neck and pulled him in. Someone broke them apart.

Morgan looked to his side. "Dude what's up?" He backed away.

"I'll tell you what's up." Troy pushed him repeatedly. "You are making out with my wife."

"Dude, I asked her if I could." Morgan pushed him back.

"Troy," Gabriella tried to stop him, but the next thing she knew Troy's fist collided with the side of Morgan's face.

"Troy, stop!" Gabriella yelled. Troy didn't listen; he lodged his fist into Morgan's stomach. Morgan collapsed onto the ground.

"Dude chill." Morgan pleaded.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled. The band stopped playing, every one was staring at her and Troy, she was one loud chick. "Will you just stop it!" She slapped him across the face.

Troy stared at her, his hand flew to his face.

"Now you know how I felt when I saw Jessica sitting in our bed. The only difference is that I didn't beat her up! I love you so much Troy, and when I saw that tramp in my bed, I felt like my heart was ripped out and stomped on. Is that how you felt?"

Troy stared at her. "See, you aren't even trying to apologize…"

"You want an apology. Look at this." He unbuttoned his shirt quickly and threw his shirt on the ground. Gabriella looked at Troy's chest with her eyes widened.

She put her hand on the bandaged spot. Troy winced. "What happened?"

**A/N: What to you think happened to Troy? It's probably the very opposite of what you expected. The answer to the last trivia question was orange, Jason wore an orange shirt. **

**Next question: What is Troy's cell phone ring tone in HSM2? Which by the way is coming on tonight, and I am going to watch it. YAY!!!**


	21. I love Doctor Gabriella Bolton

**Disclaimer: Laugh.**

"What happened?" Gabriella asked pulling her hand on Troy's chest; she pulled away quickly when he flinched in pain. Troy looked at her. "Troy," She began, "Tell me."

Troy grabbed a part of the bandage; he slowly pulled it off occasionally grunting in pain. Gabriella stared at what he had done.

"I love you Gabriella," He said, "I did it this morning."

"Troy." Gabriella could say anything else. She looked at the large heart shaped tattoo on Troy's chest, 'Gabriella' was written inside.

"You'll always be in my heart," He made a joke. Gabriella giggled. "See," He said stroking her cheek.

"Troy, I…" She couldn't speak, and then a sudden burst of fury came pouring into her eyes. "Troy, you had no right to beat up my date."

"What are you talking about, you are my wife, and I just went through hours of pain to show you how I feel."

"Getting a tattoo doesn't prove anything." She said, "It only proves that you are too desperate." She was only criticizing herself for this.

"Gabriella, you're my wife, you shouldn't be with another guys on a date."

"All he did was kiss me; it wasn't like he was NAKED IN MY BED!" She yelled referring to Jessica.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I came home and she was there, I told her to leave, and she didn't and then you got home. You said to me that I was one of the few people that you could trust; I don't feel like you are living up to your word now." Troy yelled.

"Guy's lets go." She said turning around.

"Gabriella, I love you so much, and I know you love me too, otherwise you wouldn't have cared about what happened to me when you saw my chest."

"Troy, you are right." Gabriella said, Troy felt a relief. "I do love you, but I can get over that. Morgan lets go." She grabbed Morgan's hand and pulled him out the door.

Once the rest of the gang left, Chad and Troy were the only ones there.

"Strongest thing you've got" Troy asked the bartender. He repeatedly drank and drank while Chad danced with a few girls. He drank to the point where he couldn't even stand up right.

"Chad, time to go." he called in high pitched voice.

"Dude, are you drunk?" He said looking at him.

"Chad, do I look…" He stood up from the chair and fell to the ground.

"Yup, you are." He lifted Troy up and helped him walk to the car. "I'll drive." He said.

Troy didn't care; he sat in the passenger seat, with Chad's help of course.

"Chad, I love her." Troy started to whine.

"Who?"

"Gabriella." He sighed. "She is the most beautiful, sexy, smart girl…woman, in the entire world." He said.

"No, I think Taylor is." Chad said laughing at Troy's childishness.

"No!" He yelled and startled Chad. "Gabriella is smarter, she was valedictorian…"

'So was Taylor…' Chad thought, but continued to listen to Troy's drunk babbling.

"…she is so beautiful, she is so different from every other girl, the day I met her, I new she was the one, and at night she gives the best…."

"Dude!" Chad cut him off. "I don't want to hear about that." He frowned.

"I love her;" He sighed again, "Jessica was just sitting in her lingerie in my bed when I got home, I didn't do anything with her, except tell her to go home. Why won't she believe me?"

"I think she would if she heard you now." Chad said. "Dude, lets get out." He said pulling him over his shoulder.

"I love her, I love her, I love Gabriella, I love you Gabi!" He yelled as Chad helped him up to the second floor. "I love her, I love Gabi, I love…" He stopped when he saw Gabriella packing her suitcase in the apartment.

"Gabi, please don't hate me." He said. She looked at him with her sad face; she looked as if she had been crying for the past hour since she left the club. She bit her lip and tears began to fall from her face again. "Don't cry, Gabi Bear." She bit her lip and tried not to laugh through her tears.

"Gabriella, he's drunk." Chad said. She looked down. "And he didn't do anything with Jessica." She shot her head back up at him.

"I promise Gabi Bear, she was in the bed when I came home." Troy said falling over; Gabriella rushed over and helped Chad get him into the bed.

"I love you Gabriella, I love you….I…love…you…love…" He said falling asleep.

"Gabriella, he didn't do anything wrong." Chad said. "He loves you." Gabriella just stood there staring at him. She was starting to believe that it was true, he really didn't do anything. He looked over at Troy, and then back towards Chad but he had already walked out the door.

"Troy," She whispered in her ear.

"Hmm…" He responded in a muffled voice.

"I love you." She said, she planted a soft kiss on his lips and climbed into bed next to him.

"I love you Gabriella, and I never want to let you go." He said wrapping his hands around her. His drunkenness was beginning to ware off. She put her hands up to his chest but pulled away when he winced in pain.

"No, it's okay; it doesn't hurt too much, the fact that you didn't believe me hurt even more." Troy said.

"Troy, I am sorry, I just didn't know what to think when I saw her in my bed."

"You just jumped to the conclusion that I was, 'with' her!"

"Well, what was I suppose to think!"

"You were suppose to trust me!"

"Troy." She held her finger up to his lips, "I don't want to fight just hold me." she said and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning when she woke up Troy was in the bathroom throwing up, "Troy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, after about three hours of puking." He laughed.

"Troy, there is something you need to know." She held the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it.

"You want to do this now." Troy looked at her. She gave him a glare, and continued to lift her shirt, she turned around and showed Troy her back.

"That wasn't there before." He said. "I should know."

"I got it about two weeks ago, when we had our first fight, I wanted to show you that I really love you." Troy ran his fingers over the tattooed letters, 'Troy Bolton'.

"Mine is bigger." He joked. She glared. "Sorry."

She pulled her shirt back down. "Look, I am trying to show you my love and you are complaining."

"Sorry," He pulled her close. "Ow!" He yelped in pain when Gabriella touched his chest.

"Troy!" Gabriella was so afraid to hurt him. "You need to go to a doctor, I think it might be infected or something, because it shouldn't still be hurting, well at least that much."

"Gabriella!" Troy whined, he didn't like doctors.

"Troy!" She glared at him. "if you don't get up right now, I am going to have to drag you there my self." Troy took in what she said and went and sat on the bed and pouted like a little baby.

"Fine." She crossed her arms and walked over to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"Little, silly Gabriella, you can't make me move."

"Oh really, "She said toying with her hair and gazing into his eyes.

"Don't do that, I am not falling for it." He said.

"Don't be so sure." Gabriella said as she started to unbutton one of the five buttons at the top of her shirt. He started to get up, she unbuttoned one more, and he came closer, by the time she had unbuttoned four buttons, he was breathing on her face.

"Let me help you with that." He said grabbing her hands.

"Uh-uh!" Gabriella pulled back. "Go to the doctor and maybe, just maybe after we get back."

"Fine." Gabriella jumped up and down at her achievement.

OOO

"Mr. Bolton, why would you get a tattoo, who is this Gabriella?" The doctor asked him.

Gabriella giggled, "I am." She said. "I'm his wife."

"No really," The doctor laughed.

"I am his wife, Gabriella Bolton." She said more seriously.

"Oh," The doctor said embarrassed. "Well, I need to take a scraping, and you can just wait here until I come back with the results." The doctor did what he said and left.

Gabriella got nervous waiting; she held Troy's hand tight. The doctor had only been gone for five minutes but it seemed like five hours.

The doctor came back into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton…."

**A/N: I know, I know this was like the stupidest chapter ever, and really short. I promise that next weekend you will have a long, drama filled chappie. Okay, the answer to the trivia question was: Get'ch Head in the Game. Good job those who got it right, which was like almost all of you. so, the nest trivia question is….**

**How many hats does Ryan wear in HSM2? **

**Next week on Too Young to Marry: **

"**I got a scholarship to Berkley in New York."**

**ooo**

"**You can't be pregnant!"**

**ooo**

"**Zachary David Alexander Efron, you are such a pig!"**

**ooo**

"**Dude, she is one hot chick."**

"**She looks a lot like…"**

**ooo**

"**I am so sorry baby; I just used her to get you back."**


	22. The truth behind Jessica Bloom

**Disclaimer: Do you still think that I own High School Musical? Well, just so it is clear, I don't. **

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, these are the reports." He handed them a sheet of paper.

"Uhm…"

"Troy, the area is infected."

"How badly?" Gabriella's voice cracked.

"Not very, not too much to be worried about, just apply this ointment every day, three times a day."

ooo

"Ow!"

"Stop it!" Gabriella yelled at him. "You are scaring me." She screwed the cap back on.

So do you remember what you promised me?" He inched closer to her, she replied with a simple, "Maybe later." Troy groaned. And began to chase her around the house.

She gasped when Troy fell on top of her on the bed, he slowly kissed her lips, and she kissed back.

"Wait Troy, there is something I have to tell you." Gabriella said. "I got a scholarship to Berkley in New York, for next semester and then three years after that."

ooo

"You can't be pregnant!" Julian yelled at Jessica before slapping her. Jessica looked at him with tears lining her eyes.

"Julian, I'm sorry." Jessica sobbed.

"You couldn't have just…if it was Troy's you would be with him now; you could use the baby as an excuse."

"Look Julian." She hesitated, fearing him. "I don't want to do this any more; I don't want to steal Troy away from Gabriella. They are in love."

"Don't you remember how much pain he caused you?"

"I do remember, but I am over it now, I have Josh." She covered her cheek when Julian slapped her again.

"You will be with Troy Bolton!"

ooo

"Zachary David Alexander, you are such a pig!" Vanessa ran up to him and gave him a hard slap on the cheek.

"Whoa, V!" He said, "What are you talking about?"

"This!" He looked at the video of him making out with Jessica.

"Please, believe me, I'm sorry baby, I just used her to get you back."

"Yeah, Efron." She turned around to walk, but Zac grabbed her arm.

ooo

"Dude, She is one hot chick." Chad said to Jason. They were walking home from the bus stop.

"Who? That girl kissing Zac over there?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, wait a minute. She looks a lot like…" His jaw dropped and Jason spoke.

"Is that Gabriella?"

"Dude, Troy." Chad spoke into the receiver. "Is Gab with you?"

"_no"._

"Dude, I am really sorry but…."

**A/N: I know this is a really, really, short chappie. I know that this is not what you expected; personally I think this was my worst chapter. But next week I promise that there will be a really long chapter. so the answer to last week's trivia question was: 15 hats. That is more than the last movie. Okay so now for this weeks trivia question:**

**What was Zac Efron's favorite toy when he was little? **

**this is an extra question: One of my BFF's thinks that Zac looks like a gorilla, hello; I mean how could someone as hot as him look like a GORILLA? Any way so me and my other best friend disagree with her, Of Course we think he is hot. So I am putting this poll up. Who thinks he looks like a gorilla, and who thinks he is so hot!?**

**Next week: Gabi and Troy have more problems and Jessica is in big trouble with Julian and Josh. **


	23. Do you have faith?

**A/N: Ahhhh! I am back, I hope you like it!!!**

"Who? That girl kissing Zac over there?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, wait a minute. She looks a lot like…" His jaw dropped and Jason spoke.

"Is that Gabriella?"

"Dude, Troy." Chad spoke into the receiver. "Is Gab with you?"

"_No"._

"Dude, I am really sorry but…."

"Hey Gabs, lunch is in the basket" Troy wandered from the phone conversation. "so Chad what were you saying?"

"Uh…nothing, just bring Gabriella over here, I mean to the bus stop."

"Why?"

"You'll see when you get here."

ooo

"Julian, I don't want to be with him." Jessica stood up in pain, "He loves Gabi. If I am in love with someone else now, why do I need to get revenge on Troy?"

"Jessica, he hurt you, and he hurt me."

"How did he hurt you?"

"you are going to be with Troy Bolton, and you will kill him and that is the end of it. That baby of your, well it is time to say good bye to it

ooo

"Josh!" She beat on the door she fell into his arms when he opened the door. She felt as if she could not breath. Like she was having a panic attack. Once she calmed down, she told him.

"Julian wants me to abort our baby," She cried.

"That is right!" They turned around and saw Julian, gun in hand, walking towards them, pointing it at Josh's head.

ooo

"Hey guys." Chad called to Gabi and Troy. "Look over there."

Troy and Gabriella looked over to what looked like them making out.

"What the…" Troy swore under his breath.

ooo

He walked in with the gun toward them. They looked at him terrified.

"You call Troy now and tell him the entire story." Julian threw the phone at her.

She dialed.

ooo

"God!" Troy looked at his phone. "It's Jessica" He cancelled the call.

ooo

"Again"

ooo

"Oh my god!" Troy looked at his phone for the fourth time.

"Troy just pick it up, I want to know what she is going to say." Gabriella said bravely.

"What do you want Jessica!" He turned the phone on to speaker for the rest of them to hear.

"Troy, please, you have to believe me. I am sorry. Just listen." Troy looked concerned and Gabriella read it on his face.

"Are you serious," She asked, "Are you falling for that sobbing crap?"

"Gabi," Jessica sobbed. "Look, I am so sorry. Just hear me out. Troy, do you remember Julian. Yeah, well he and his fantasies are back." Then came a scream and a glass shattered. The gang widened their eyes, all except for Gabriella who was not falling for it.

"He still has the picture of us, and if it doesn't come true he is going to kill Josh."

"Who is Josh?"

"He is my boyfriend, Troy I didn't want to do this, but he was hurting me so bad and I love Josh and he is standing and gun and Josh and…" She started to sob again.

"Don't worry Jess, I'll be right over." "NO Tr—"

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the car. "Can't believe you are falling for this!"

Later when they arrived…they knocked on the door and the door flew open. Troy looked around the room and Gabriella followed behind him. He heard Gabriella scream and whipped around.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't update in a while. I have been so busy with school and everything. A girl can only juggle so many things. Trust me, if you went to my school, you would think you are in college or something, it is seriously tough. So I will update as often as I can, I think it may be a little bit more often because I have the easy classes this semester. **

**So I know this wasn't the best chapter but what did you think?**

**The answer to the question was: ****Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I know how weird!**

**Lol. Now the question is: What is Zac Efron's favorite super hero?**


	24. Mental Obssession

OMG

**OMG!! School is over and I am back full time. There will be at least a chappie a day, unless I am on a trip to somewhere. Other than that, every other day would be the least. So, here you go, back to the draaaammmmaaaa!**

Gabriella was still pouting when they arrived at the house. Troy knocked on the door and it flew open. Troy looked around the room and Gabriella followed behind him. The house looked so eerie. He heard Gabriella scream and whipped around.

"Troy," Julian smiled mischievously, "We meet again." Troy looked into Gabriella's fear stricken eyes.

"Julian, just let her go. We can talk about this." Troy said calmly, as he walked towards Julian.

"You have to save Jessica." Julian said. "She is lost without you."

"I know, I know." Troy lied. "Just let Gabriella go, and put the gun down."

"Troy." Jessica came out of the room and smacked Julian in the head with a frying pan. "I told you not to come." She stepped over Julian's unconscious body.

"Jessica, you would be the one to lure him her with…." Gabriella started to yell.

"Just cool it Gabi!" Troy yelled startling both her and Jessica. He coddled a crying Jessica in his arms. She sobbed into his chest and took deep, heavy breaths.

He pulled her away and took her face in his arms. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled, "Just look at you, you seem like you still love her."

"Look, Gabi…."

"I don't want to hear your crap Jessica…." Gabi cut her off.

"Gabriella, will you just listen to what we have to say!" Troy yelled at her again. She looked into his eyes filled with hurt. "Jessica go call the cops and I'll explain to Gabs." Jessica left for the kitchen and Troy pulled Gabriella by the arm into the bedroom.

He sat her down and began to explain.

"Gabi, you know Jessica and I were together before you. Well, Julian was our best friend." Troy said. "He had a mental condition where he would do anything to make his fantasies come true. Jessica and I were the perfect couple in his point of view. He always put us back together when we were apart. He stabbed Jessica in the arms once when she wouldn't listen to her. He went to the institution for a year and was released after he showed no signs of mentality. Now that he knows that I am taken by another woman and Jessica is taken by someone, he wants to get us back together."

"But, he can't, I can't, she can't" Gabriella stuttered.

"Troy, I called the cops, they are on their way." Jessica poked her head through the door. "Ahhhh….." She screamed. "Oh my god, Josh." She threw her arms around him.

Gabriella stood up and walked up to Jessica. "I am so sorry about everything I said, I thought…"

"I know, its okay. " She pulled away from Josh. "If someone was trying to break me away from Josh, I would feel the same way."

The cops left with Julian still unconscious. They took Jessica to the hospital for a check up on her baby.

Troy and Gabriella walked to the park after the situation was "cleared up."

"Troy, are things between us okay?" Gabriella asked him looking up to the side into his eyes.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, you always seem distracted and you know the stuff with Jessica."

"Gabi," He turned to her, "There has been a lot going on this semester. But, I still love you."

"Troy, I have to tell you something." She took a deep breath. "I kissed Morgan."

"I know, I saw you kiss him, at the club."

"No, I kissed him after that."

**A/N: This is not a good time for confessions Gabriella. Ohhh, what is going to happen? I am permanently back for the summer, keep reading and read my other stories too.**

**Answer to last question: Spider Man**

**New question: What is his moms name?**


	25. Talk about DivoreAGAIN

A/N: Troyella is in trouble

**A/N: Troyella is in trouble**

"Troy, I have to tell you something." She took a deep breath. "I kissed Morgan."

"I know, I saw you kiss him, at the club."

"No, I kissed him after that." Troy stared at Gabriella, hurt by what she said. "I am sorry. It's just, you were always worried about Jessica, and occupied with basket ball, and we never had any time together."

"So you warmed up to Morgan VanTussle." Troy said, walking faster. "I am surprised you didn't start an affair."

Gabriella jumped in front of Troy and slapped him hard across the face. Troy put his hand over his cheek and looked Gabriella in the eyes with complete hatred.

"I am just trying to be honest with you, so we can be together happily."

"Gabriella," Troy look at her, "I knew all along what Jessica was trying to do, but I never did anything with her, or any other girl for that matter. When we weren't talking, when you were always practicing with Morgan, I sat alone in our apartment and sulked. You were out lip locking with someone else to get comfort, why couldn't you come to me?"

"Troy, you don't understand," Gabriella said, "I couldn't come to you; you were the one I was trying to get over."

"What do you mean, 'get over'?" Troy asked with a frown on his face.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"No!" He yelled, "We are married for gods sake, and you were trying to get over me. You sound like a middle school girl who is trying to get over her crush. I am not a crush, I am your husband. I hoped that you loved me, but apparently you just had a 'crush' on me."

"Troy, I do…"

"You can't love me; if you did you would have been able to stop yourself from kissing him." Troy said furiously, "Maybe you should have waited until college to get married so you could marry Morgan and be Gabriella Van Tussle."

"Troy!" She yelled, "I love you more than anything in the world, and if you can't believe that then…"

"Then what?" Troy yelled back, "You're going to dump me! Well, I am afraid that you can't do that without filing some paper work, dear." He said sarcastically.

"Troy, I don't want to divorce you, but if you give me no other choice, that might be the best option if we can't figure things out."

"Good idea, why don't you get Morgan's lawyer father to get us the papers." Troy walked away, feeling more horrible than ever.

Gabriella felt like crying, but she couldn't. She had cried over Troy for way too long, and he just wasn't worth it anymore. She walked slowly in the other direction.

Gabriella walked into the bedroom she and Troy shared. The drawers in dresser were open and empty. The closet door was open wide and the right side was empty. She sat down on the bed and saw a piece of paper on the side table.

Troy's wedding band was lying on top of the small folded paper. She grabbed the paper off the table in anger, knocking the ring onto the floor.

_Gabi,_

_I know how you felt when you turned to Morgan. That is how I felt when you wouldn't trust me. I am your husband and we are supposed to trust each other. If we can't do that yet, I hope we can in the future. If you want to come talk, I am staying at Chad's. _

_Always remember that I will always love you no matter what._

_Troy_

She picked up the phone and scrolled through her phone book.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end said.

"Morgan." Gabriella said with a quivering voice. "Can you come over? I really need someone to talk to."

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes." Gabriella hung up without saying anything else.

The doorbell rang about twenty minutes later. Gabriella didn't realize why she saw 'freshening up' in the bathroom. She pulled the last curler out of her hair and put a little bit of powder on her nose. The bell rang again.

"I'm coming." She put the curlers away, and walked to the door.

The doorbell rang again. "Morgan chill." She swung the door open, and her smile turned into a frown.

**A/N: Uh-oh, who is at the door? I bet you people can probably guess, or maybe you can't. **** C'mon, I am not getting that many reviews, let's go people. I know you have something to say. So please just say it. **

**Answer to last times question: Starla ( ******** )**

**This times question: Zac Efron vs. Cody Linley, who do you chose? **


	26. Morgan, Police, Mr Bloom

"Morgan chill

"Morgan chill." She said when she heard the doorbell ring for the third time. She swung the door open, and her smile turned into a frown.

"Sorry," Troy said, "I forgot my key, so I had to ring the bell." He walked back into the bedroom, and Gabriella followed him.

"Why are you here?" Gabriella asked, "I thought you were staying at Chad's."

"Chad has a date with Taylor and I wanted to leave them alone, besides this is my apartment too." He laid himself down onto the bed. "Don't worry about me, I'll just stay in here, you can have fun with Morgan out there." He pointed out the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to fall asleep. Gabriella stared at him with a great passion.

The doorbell rang, and this time it was Morgan. "You should let your date in." Troy said with his eyes still closed. Gabriella stood up from the corner of the bed and answered the door.

"Hey Gabs," Morgan let himself in through the door, "Is everything okay?" Without a word, Gabriella planted a passionate kiss on his lips. When they parted, there was a silence, until Morgan broke it with a "Wow!"

Gabriella smiled giving him another quick peck. "Troy's not here is he?" Morgan said right before he leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't worry about Troy." Gabriella said kissing him again and pulling him onto the couch.

Troy lay in the bedroom wishing that they had soundproof walls. He couldn't bear to hear the love of his life shutting him out and giggling while making out with someone else.

Gabriella began to unbutton Morgan's shirt. "Are you sure?" Morgan asked before he continued kissing her. "Yeah." Gabriella responded. Morgan started to unbutton her shirt and she stopped. She bent back up from her position and sat on the couch. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Morgan, I can't do this." Morgan sat up and grabbed his shirt from the floor. "It's okay, I understand."

"Look, can we please go down to the lounge and maybe talk?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go." He finished buttoning his shirt and put his jacket on. He grabbed Gabriella's jacket and pulled it over her shoulders.

Troy heard the door shut from the bedroom, he sat up in bed suddenly and thought long and hard about how he was going to get Gabriella back.

_**The Lounge **_

"I love him so much, its just, everything that had been going on has been so…hard and complicated." Gabriella explained to Morgan. After a long discussion, Gabriella felt a tap on her shoulder. "Taylor," Gabriella sounded surprised. "Troy said you were at Chad's, which is why he left."

"Troy left to come get you back." Taylor said.

"He left because he made a mistake and he wanted to make up with you." Chad said.

"What are you talking about, he told me he wanted to give you some alone time?"

"Gabi, he told us he felt horrible about asking for the divorce and he wanted to get you back. That is the reason he left, I don't know why he would lie to you." Taylor said.

Gabriella remembered opening the door and thinking it was Morgan. She realized why Troy had lied to her.

"I know why he lied." Gabriella stood up and tossed her jacket around herself. "Look Morgan, I'll talk to you in class on Monday." She bolted out of the room.

She struggled in a hurry to get the key through the lock. She threw the door open and ran into the bedroom. She took a deep breath to relax herself. She walked slowly over to the bed where she found her husband lying asleep under the covers. He looked perfect just like always, his perfectly toned, tanned abs. She loved that he slept with his shirt off. She crept into the bathroom, pulled off her clothes, and slipped into a tank and a pair of Troy's boxers that he had forgotten.

She walked back into the room. She turned the lights off, and climbed into bed with Troy. She lifted his arm and draped it around her. She laid her head on his chest and looked up at his face. She fell asleep as she played with the shaggy brown hair on Troy's head.

The next morning Troy woke up before Gabriella. He felt that comforting body against his. He started to play with her beautiful brown curls. Her eyes slowly opened. Troy gave her a smile and she smiled back, bringing her face up to his level to kiss him.

When they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes before saying anything to each other.

"Troy, I am sorry." Gabriella finally said, "I don't want a divorce and I don't want Morgan. I want you, I married you, I love you."

"Shh…I am sorry for bringing up the divorce thing. I love you, and I don't want to lose you." Troy said hugging her tightly.

"Can we forget about what happened and just make things work?" Gabriella asked hopefully. "I'd like that" Troy said. Then the phone started to ring.

"Hello." Troy answered. "Jessica, what is it?...You are kidding me…No…He is…they can't do that…okay…we'll be right over."

"What was that?" Gabriella sat up in bed.

"We have to go down to the police station." Troy said, jumping out of bed and racing into the bathroom. "Jessica and Josh are down there." He paused for a few minutes while he and Gabriella brushed their teeth.

"So why do we need to go down there?" Gabriella asked pulling her pink flowered dress over her head.

"They won't readmit Julian into the institution and they won't charge him with anything." Troy said. "I know he didn't physically hurt anyone badly, but he still needs to be put away."

"Well," Gabriella said, "I can testify, he did put me in the line of fire." Troy gave Gabriella a tight, warm, hug and they went out the door.

At the Police station, they found Jessica and Josh sitting in to chairs outside of an interrogation room.

"Hey guys," Troy sat down next to Josh, "We need some evidence against Julian."

"We don't have any, they won't take our word and they won't make him take a polygraph." Jessica said.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"Because his dad is the chief officer." Troy said. They all sat thinking what would happen next. The door of the room opened and Julian came out with a female officer.

"There she is…that is the girl who beat me with the pan." Julian yelled and pointed to Jessica. Jessica looked at him with disbelieve and anger.

"What the heck are you talking about, you had Gabi and gun point." Jessica yelled back.

"I am sorry miss," The female cop told Jessica, "If you would like to say anything you will have to say it in confidentiality."

"Fine, let's go." She said walking into the interrogation room.

"What happened yesterday afternoon?" The cop asked pulling out a notepad and a pen.

"Well, for a while Julian's mental disability has been forcing him to make his fantasies come true, and he has a vision of me and Troy, the brown haired boy sitting out there getting back together and he will do anything to get that." She explained.

"Where you and Troy previously involved?"

"Yes, for two years. But that ended about two years ago." Jessica said, "He is married now and Julian is threatening live to tear them apart and to get him back with me."

"Do you want to get back together with him?" The cop asked.

"No way!" Jessica exclaimed, "I have a boyfriend, whom I love very much and I am carrying his child, I wouldn't even think about leaving him."

"Okay then, is there anything else you would like to say?"

"I think that you should ask Troy and Gabriella some questions." She said before escorting herself out of the small gray room.

"Is there any one else that would like to say anything?" Gabriella stood up, and walked into the room with the officer.

"What is your relationship with those people out side?"

"I don't have a relationship with Josh and Jessica, other than I met them through Troy."

"What is your relationship with Troy?"

"I am his wife." Gabriella said, looking at the surprised officer.

"What happened this afternoon?"

"Troy got a phone call from Jessica and she sounded very scared so we went over to her house." Gabriella said, "When we got there Julian grabbed me and held me at gun point." Gabriella shuddered, remembering that horrible moment.

"How did you get away from him?"

"Jessica smacked him on the head with a frying pan." Gabriella said.

They left the room and Troy came in.

"What is your relationship with those people sitting out there?"

"Jessica and I were involved two years ago and Gabriella is my wife." Troy said.

"What about the two young men?"

"Julian, Jessica and I were best friends back in San Francisco and I just met Josh." Troy said.

"What happened this afternoon?"

"I got a call from Jessica, and she sounded troubled. She told us not to come over but I didn't listen because I knew Julian's capabilities. When we got there, Julian grabbed Gabi by gunpoint and Jessica hit him with the frying pan so Gabriella could get free."

"That is all." The officer said. Josh decided not to talk to the officer because he wasn't there, for most of the action anyway.

"Julian Michaels, please step into the interrogation room." The officer led Julian into the room.

"That officer better arrest him and if they don't I will do whatever I can to get him in jail."

"Mr. Bloom?"

**A/N: uh-oh. Mr. Bloom is back, and he does not like Josh. The group is going to have some troubles. Especially Jessica and Josh. Review please. I love reading what you say. **

**Answer to last question: What ever you put. I love both of them.**

**This times question: What was the name of the movie that Zac first appeared in?**


	27. Bye Bye Julian, and Troy?

"Julian Michaels, please step into the interrogation room

"Julian Michaels, please step into the interrogation room." The officer led Julian into the room.

"That officer better arrest him and if they don't I will do whatever I can to get him in jail."

"Mr. Bloom?" Troy looked over to the side at the man. He was wearing a black suite. His blonde hair ran across his face. Roy Bloom had to be the youngest billionaire alive. Jessica's mother and father were only seventeen when she was born. Alexis decided to keep the pregnancy from Roy when he had to move to Texas. When Jessica was seven, Alexis was killed in a car accident. On the will, Jessica was supposed to go to Roy. Little did anyone know, he was a rising millionaire. Now he was one of the youngest billionaires in the world at the age of thirty-five.

"Hello Troy." He looked at the other people around him but did not directly look at Troy, but then grabbed him into a hug.

"Who are you?" He looked at Gabriella.

"I am Troy's wife, Gabriella." She held her hand out, but Mr. Bloom turned to Josh.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him, "I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter. You are probably the reason you are here at the station anyway."

"Dad, actually, Julian is back and he wanted to kill Josh, and Gabriella, so we are trying to press charges but it won't work."

"It is probably because of this boy."

"Dad, lay off of Josh." Jessica yelled at her father, "If you don't like him than you can stay away from me, he is my baby's father and he is not going anywhere."

"You're pregnant?" Roy looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, and he is not going to leave me like you did."

"Jessica, I didn't know Alexis was pregnant. If I knew you were my baby, I wouldn't have left."

"Save it Dad."

The officer came out of the room with Julian in handcuffs. "We are arresting Julian Michaels for assault and attempted murder."

"You cannot do that." Alexander Michaels came around the corner.

"Officer Michaels," The female officer said, "I know that you are the chief but you cannot do anything about our decision." She took Julian behind the door to the jail cell. "We will set up a hearing for next week, until then you will be safe." She said to the four young people standing outside.

"Jessica lets go out for lunch."

"I don't think so." And she left with Josh. Right before Gabriella and Troy left.

"Gabi, you know how much I love you right?" Troy said.

"I don't like where this is going." Gabriella said, "But yes, I do know."

"Well, I was put on the waiting list for New York School of the Arts." Troy said, "And I got in.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I am not getting many reviews. Let's make it another five until I update again. **

**Answer to last question: ****The Big Wide World of Carl Laemke**

**This times question: Who did Zac Efron play on Summerland?**


	28. Farewell

A/N: Be prepared

**A/N: Be prepared. **

"I got in to New York School of the Arts." Troy said, he was excited but he could tell that Gabriella was hurt. "But, I don't have to go."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella looked at him.

"Obviously by the look on your face, you would rather me be unhappy just so you can be." Troy stood up.

"Troy listen." She said, wrapping her hands around his body. "I do love you, and I do care about your happiness. I want you to go."

"What?" Troy looked confused, "But that is all the way across the country."

"I know, but we can work it out right?"

"Right."

It was the end of the semester and it was time for Troy to leave for New York. The whole gang waited at the airport.

"God, where is Gabi." Troy asked for the fiftieth time. He paced back and forth in the airport, Gabriella and Troy had already said their goodbyes last night and this morning. But Troy wanted to hold her in his arms one last time. He wouldn't be seeing her until spring break.

"Troy!" He heard Gabriella's voice in the distance, "Sorry, Jessica and Josh needed a ride." He looked at Jessica whose baby bump was already showing. She jumped into his arms and plated a kiss on his lips.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."

"_Flight 29, we are now boarding." _

"You have only been married for barely six months and you are already going to be living apart." Mrs. Montez said.

"Mom, are you saying that we were too young to get married?"

"No, I am just saying that…yeah, I guess. Gabi this is going to be hard for you. I hadn't lived this much time apart from your father, until I couldn't have him anymore."

"Oh, Mami," Gabriella said giving her mother a big hug.

"Gabi" Troy said eagerly, he wanted one more kiss before he boarded the plane.

She kissed him one last time, but it kind of turned into a make out session.

"_Last call, for passengers boarding flight 29" _

"I love you." They whispered to each other only inches apart.

Gabriella leaned into his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "This is a test, to prove to everyone that we were not too young to marry."

**A/N: That was it! I know, I know, you all want to know what is going to happen next, but that is for you to ponder and me to decide. I don't know if I will write a sequel to this one, but it depends on how many people tell me I should. **

**You guys should go check out my other fics. I have a Bollywood one; it won't be that hard to figure out without watching the movie. **

**I also started a ****new ****Greek**** fanfic. I like the way I am going with it. Anyway, check it out. : ) **


	29. New Story

Hey guys,

Hey guys,

This is not a chapter, sorry. I just started a new Camp Rock story, and no one is reading it. If you watched it, please read it and review it, because no one is doing that, and it kinda sucks. Even if you didn't watch it, you will probably figure it out. The first five to six chapters probably won't have any spoilers in it.

It is a story about a young teen that goes to Camp Rock. It's like a prequel. It all happens the year before Connect 3 makes it big. The girl named Laila, who is also a witch, fall for Nate against her better judgment or her friends actually. When camp is over, they are over, until they meet three years later because their agents want them to do a tour together. Later in the story, Mitchie and the rest of the cast will be in there. Please read and review.

It is called: **The Magic of Camp Rock**

I hope you like it.

Hearts

:) SSG


End file.
